The Diary of an Obsessive Bookworm
by MollyBear
Summary: After Hermione's fourth year she decides to start a diary to get things off her chest. One of these things is the fact that she's in love with a certain Weasley. It begins with her telling us how she fell for him and will continue on from there.AU.
1. Chapter 1

July 8- 12:00am-at the burrow

I have always thought myself to be a logical being. Like a Vulcan from the show Star Trek that my father was always watching. I like to analyze everything. Weigh all my opions. Think things through so throughly that I'm sure I can't be wrong. I found I could use this, somewhat obsessive, method of living in every aspect of my life. All except for one thing that is. Though this "thing" is not a thing at all. He is a person to be exact. And to be even more exact that person is, Fred Weasley.

No matter how hard I try, I can not fuction properly when that...that...boy is around. See! Even when I'm only thinking of him I can't think of things to say. I'm pathectic. That's all there is to it. Everytime he's aound me I go all weak in the knees. When he walks into a room it feels as if the air is being sucked out and I gasp for breath. My heart pounds and my stomache feels as if a hamster is using it as a treadmill. Seriously, why people think these kind of reactions are romantic is beyond me. It sounds as if I'm describing some horrible disease that you can only get on some remote tropical island. Ugg. Sometimes I wish I was still at the age where boys had cooties and talking to yourself was deemed "cute" by your elders.

But, I am sure you are wondering Diary (may I call you Diary? or you prefer Ma'am?)...okay you can let me know later. Anyway, I'm sure you are wondering why I am up at this hour. Well there are numerous factors that play a key role in my current sleepless situation.

One: The ghoul in the attic, who apparently has a multipule personality disorder, thinks he is King Henry the Eighth and is currently attempting to chop up what sounds like a Graden Gnome. I believe he is trying to say "Off with her head!", but it just comes out, "OWERF WIF ER ED!" Two: The other Garden Gnome's are now trying to free their captive comrade in a rather pointless, albeit brave, charge of the front door. Three: My lovely cat Crookshanks is clawing up my thighs in attemps to escape from the blanket prison I was forced to trap him in. Four: Ginny snores like a dragon in heat. (Personally, I have never heard a dragon snore whilst it's in heat, but I have heard enough stories from Charlie to use this comparison) Five: Pig is flying around the room in his usual loud, banging, shrieking way. Six: I have cramps so painful that it feels like a Hippogriff is tearing its way out of my stomache. Seven: Right before I went to bed I made an attempt to use the washroom only to find a stark naked Ronald Weasley falling out of the shower. Eight: Everytime I close my eyes I see that bloody (but oh so good looking) prankster...or Ron naked. I cringe everytime I see the latter and open my eyes so fast I'm surprised i still have eyelashes left.

And Nine...the worst of them all: I've just figured out that I'm in love with Fred Weasely


	2. Chapter 2

**July 8th-3:00am- The Burrow**

Sorry about that Mable (you didn't seem to like Diary or Ma'am, how does Mable sound...?) Anyway, sorry I had to leave so quickly but the Gnomes managed to get in the house. I have no idea how they did it, but one minute they're outside banging on the door and the next I can hear them grunting and falling their way up the stairs. Persistant little buggers, ain't they? Well, Crookshanks natuarally went ballistic and there is now a Crookshanks sized hole in Ginny's door. You could hear him hissing and spitting for Britian while the Gnomes belted out their war cries and all attacked Crookshanks at once, hense the Crookshanks sized hole in the Twin's door.

All this commotion woke the rest of the house, except for Ron of course, and so began the Great Gnome Chase, which eventually lead to the momentous event of all the Weasley Males Fall Down the Stairs. Which naturally was followed by The 10 Minutes of Uproarious Laughter from myself, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and the Gnomes. And it all accumulated to the spectaular Flying of the Gnomes, that took place outside in the Garden.

Merlin I love it here.

Okay. Now, where was I before all this took place, just let me check...oh...right...THAT.

The small fact that I'm in love with my best friends older brother. Bloody brilliant is it not? I'm sure Ruth, (does Ruth do it for you?), I'm sure that you wonder, how this earth shattering revelation came to be. How did I, Hermione- the- bookworm- extrodinair-bossy know-it-all-control-freak-Granger, (thats a mouth full and a half), come to love an individual like Fred Weasley. He with his charm and good looks. With his pranks and his carefree attitude. Fred, who's eyes are so blue and clear, you just want to dive into them and never resurface. His grin...his smile...is laugh...even his frown. All add up to one thing in my eyes. Perfection.

Well, to be honest I'm not sure when I fell in love with him. (Oh Merlin I'm in love with him!! WHY?!?) Sorry. It still shocks me. Anyway, I think I've always had a crush on him. But it became deeper over this past year. My fourth year at Hogwarts to be exact. The worst year of my life. I had several surprising encounters with the lovely prankster over the entire year. I had always thought Fred to be...well not heartless, not by a long shot. But I never dreamed he cared at all about me. Oh how this past year changed that...

I think before I go I shall tell you about the first encounter I had with him. How does that sound, Vivian? (how does that name feel?). Anyway, I don't want to leave you in suspence for the next little while, because Merlin knows when I'll be able to write in you again.

Encounter Number One:

I primarily began to see Fred in a new light was the day before Harry had to face the dragon for the First Task. Harry had just gone defeatedly to bed and I was still up in the library. I was going over every book I could get my hands on about the bloody over grown lizards and after the tenth unsuccessful try I snapped.

"Oh sod it all on these damn useless books!" I cried, flinging one across my desk and on to the floor with a great THUMP.

"Bloody hell, Granger." Came his voice. "What's gotten into you? Can't find the perfect book so you can finish another perfect essay?" Fred asked, smirking,

I was in a terrible mood, but it really doesn't excuse what I said to him. "Bugger off, Weasley, I'm not in the mood." I snapped.

He looked slighty taken-a-back. "Wow, someone's wound a little too tight. Well more tight than usual if that's possible." He joked with another one of his heart stopping grins.

Now I was fuming. "Leave me alone you wanker! I told you I'm not in the bloody mood!!" I yelled.

"Not in the mood for what?"

"You!!" I shouted. " You and your stupid jokes! All you ever do is make fun of me, Weasley, and I'm sick of it!! You go around laughing all the time not caring about how what you say affects people." I was tearing at this point. "Not caring that some people have more problems than finding the next perfect prank. Not caring that if I don't find the _perfect _book, Harry is going to die tomorrow . So just piss off and leave me alone!" After I shouted this I shamedly admit that I broke down into sobs.

I guess I stunned him for a few seconds, because it took him that long to say. "Shit, Granger. I didn't know." He told me softly. He then did something that shocked me to the core. He gently lifted me off my seat, sat down, and held me as I cried into his chest.

"Shh...it'll be okay. Harry will be fine. It's all gonna work out, Hermione." He said things like that over and over again as he rubbed my back, soothingly.

Eventually the sobs subsided but for some reason I couldn't let go of him.

"What if he dies, Fred? He's the best friend I've ever had. He has no idea...but I owe him so much for what he's done for me. And if I loose him...I don't know if I could survive that." I told him quietly.

"He won't die. He's been through tougher things than this. I mean, Harry's faced Mouldshorts, what is it? Three times all ready?"

I nodded. "Yes, its three. And I think...I think number four is coming up soon. His name coming out of the Goblet...the Death Eater's at the World Cup, the strange disappearances within the Ministry. It's all connected. I know it is, Fred. Voldemort's coming back. I can feel it."

Fred was silent after my speech. "Well, then...I suppose we better find the perfect book."

"We? You'll help me?"

"'Course I will." He said.

I looked up at him. "Thanks Fred."

"Don't mention it, Hermione." He said, while gently brushing away my stray tears.

So, after I distangled myself from him, we got to work searching frantically until Madame Pince told us off for being there so late and kicked us out. We made our way back to the Dormitory and when we stopped at the portrait Fred actually apologized.

"Look, Gran- Hermione, I'm sorry. I really didn't think you were taking anything me and Forge said to heart. I promise we'll stop."

"It's okay, Fred. I was just over emotional earlier. And I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a wanker."

He shrugged. "What are a few harsh words between friends?" He asked. "There's nothing to forgive, Hermione."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Once we entered the Common Room, Harry rushed over to us in a frenzy.

"Hermione! I need to learn the Summoning Spell before tomorrow afternoon!"

And there you have it, Lois. (I'm really trying with the names here, but I'm not getting much feedback from you.) Right, so that was the first time I saw him in a new light. I was so shocked at the time. I couldn't believe that he was being so sweet to me. I thought he hated me to be honest.

So, its now 4am and I'm beyond tired. I think it's bedtime.

Good night, Francesca, and sweet dreams!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I just realized I forgot it! Oops. I own nothing! If I did Fred would be alive!**

**samy-latina: Yes I quite like Francesca myself. lol. thanks so much for the review!**

**SADFREDSGURL1988: I'm not sure what name the diary is going to have. I'll keep going until I find the perfect one! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Dracosnewgirl: Thanks for the support! And for the review. Hope you like this new chapter.**

**AN: I'll try to update as often as I can. But I work full time so if I miss a day or two please don't be mad! All your support rocks! Onward with chapter 3!**

**July 9- 8:00pm-The Burrow**

Harry arrived today. I know, it's so much earlier than we're used to isn't it, Martha?(Hmm...I don't really like that name too much). Anyway, it's great that Harry is here. He's really going to need his friends during times like these. What with Cedric's death and Voldemort running around and all.

So, I've decided that I really need to get the rest of the encounters I had with Fred down as quickly as I can. With so many things going on now, I don't want to confuse you with what's the past and what's the present. How does that sound, Mavis?...I'll take your silence as confirmation.

Encounter Two: (these will all be in chronological order just so you know. I'm a bookworm what do you expect?)

The second time I ran into Fred was the day of the First Task. I had just finished...ah...giving Harry some good luck...I don't really know if i should talk about that...Harry is my best friend and I don't want to give you the wrong idea about our relationship...Oh hell, I'll tell you, Dorothy. But remember I was highly distraught and I thought that Harry was about to go to his death, so please, I beg you. Don't judge me for what I'm about to tell you.

Okay...here I go...the big confession.

It was about ten minutes before the Task was about to begin and all the champions were in their tent. Harry was in a corner of the tent that was hidden from view.(Something I'm thankful for now.) Anyway, I entered the tent and eventually found him there, looking terrified but determined.

"Hi, Harry." I said softly.

He gulped. "Hey, Hermione. How are you?"

"Oh, you know...okay. You?" Merlin what a stupid question to ask!

"Umm...can I answer that in a few hours, if I don't get eaten by a dragon?"

I tried to laugh, but it came out as a choked sob. "Sure thing!" I squeaked. Literally I squeaked. It was rather embarrassing.

Seeing that he upset me he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean it like that." Harry whispered.

"It's all right. I know." I told him. "Harry, just please. Be careful. You're the best friend I've ever had. Probably the best friend I'll ever have. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll to."

"I'll be careful, Hermione. I promise." He said holding me tighter. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

At the moment the most ridiculous thought was running through my head. I mean, I've had some crazy ideas, which I choose not to share with anyone, but this one was a humdinger. The only thing I could think was...oh Merlin, I'll never live it down...I could only think, "14 and never been kissed." It's a good thing you can't see my face because it's redder than Ron's ears when he gets all uppity.

So, yeah, that's what is running through my mind. I mean I know I'm a hormonal teenager and all, but come on! I think there are times when hormones should take a vacation. Like when your best friend is about to become an entree dish for a hungry dragon.

I took a deep breath and pulled away from him a little so I was staring into his eyes. He as so scared! I could see it so clearly! I brushed away the few tears that had fallen from his eyes and then...oh Merlin...Roxanne, you can't tell a soul, I kissed him.

(Hides head in shame) That's right. I bloody laid one on him. He was shocked at first, (no duh) but then seemed to respond. It was short but sweet. When I pulled away I was blushing like mad, and so was Harry.

"I...er...thanks?" He said, utter bewildered.

I couldn't help but laugh at his face. He looked like he'd been kissed by Hagrid instead of me. "Umm...for luck?" I told him.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. "Wow. Maybe I should always thrust myself into dangerous situations. I mean if that's my good luck charm and all."

I swatted his arm. "Prat." I said fondly. "And anyway, you always seem to be thrusting yourself into dangerous situations."

He laughed. "This is true...thanks, Hermione. For everything. I don't say it enough. You're my best friend too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, none of that mushy talk now. Save it for after you defeat tall, dark and scaly, okay?"

He nodded. "Right. Mushy talk will be reserved for later on."

At that moment all the champions were called over to the center of the tent.

"Bye, Hermione." He said hugging me tight again.

"Good luck, Harry. I'll be cheering for you."

I then made my way to the stands. I saw Ron about half way up and he began to motion to me to some sit with him. I gave him my worse "McGogganal Glare" and went to sit with Fred and George at the very top.

"Hey Granger!" George called happily. "Pull up a bench."

"Thanks, George." I said taking a seat beside Fred. George looked back and forth between us for a second.

"Ah...I don't think I got a bet from Lee yet. I'm gonna go see him. Behave while I'm gone kids!" He yelled to us as he descended the stands.

Fred just shook his head. "So, did you wish Harry good luck...Wow! What's with the blush, Granger?" He laughed. For when he said Harry's name all my blooded decided to rush to my face.

"Nothing." I muttered

"Oh hell no! That's not nothing, Hermione. Come on spill. What did you do? I mean it's not like you kissed him goodbye or something."

A giggle forced its way out of my mouth as I blushed deeper.

'What? Hold on a second. _Did_ you kiss him?" He demanded.

I knew it was no good to lie so i just said; "If you tell a soul I swear to Merlin you won't live to prank another person again."

He just stared at me for a moment until he threw his head back a laughed like the foolish idiot he is.

"Fred! Fred! Come on! Stop!" I yelled as he continued to howl with laughter. Finally I took out my wand. "_Silenco!" _I cried, pointing it at his face.

He stopped laughing and looked shocked and outraged.

I just looked back at him smugly and began to watch Fleur who had just been set on fire.

He grabbed my arm and I turned to him putting on an innocent face as he gestured to himself mouthing "I'm warning you Granger. Remove the spell."

"What? I'm sorry Fred, you'll have to speak up I can't hear you."

He then sent me a glare that was so reminiscent of his mother's that I gave in.

"Oh all right, don't get your wand in a knot." I told him as I mutter the counter spell.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Don't do that! I hate not being able to talk!"

I giggled. "Sorry Fred."

He was about to say something when Harry walked out into the arena.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's Harry's turn!" I yelped. "I hope he remembers everything...he has to concentrate, that's the key. Focus on your broom Harry."

"Er...Hermione? You're talking to yourself."

"Stuff it Fred."

He chuckled. "You know I like this side of you."

I tore my gaze off of Harry just as his broomstick shot into the arena. "What are you on about?"

"You know..you're more...what do I put it...? More, fiery. Saying exactly what comes to your mind the second it does. Not thinking every little thing through."

"I dunno whether that is a compliment or- oh no! Harry!" I shouted as I watched the Horntail's spike slash into his shoulder.

Fred sighed, and put his arm around me. "Calm down. He's fine. He's in flying mode right now. Nothing can stop him."

I nodded and continued to watch, my hands at my face, nails digging into my skin.

He shook his head and chuckled again as he gently removed my hands and held them in the hand that wasn't around my shoulder. I was paying to much attention to Harry to really notice how close we were, but I remember thinking that I wished he would hold me like that more often.

After several agonizing minutes it was over. Harry finally got the golden egg and flew out of the arena. Fred and I jumped up screaming and cheering for our charred friend. I was so happy that I threw my arms around Fred's neck, shouting; "It's over! He did it! He's alive, Fred!"

He laughed. "I can see that, Granger." He told me hugging me back.

I let go of him, reluctantly. "I gotta go see if he's okay."

Fred nodded. "Of course." We began to move away from each other, but he called out my name. " Oh and Granger?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Consider it a compliment." He winked at me then was gone.

Sigh...that wink was something. I know a wink is just someone opening and closing their eye extremely quickly, but it was only meant for me. That's why it made me feel so good.

Ah, Daphne, if only you knew what it is to be in love. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Though with my case there is a slight drawback.

He doesn't even know. Not in the least!

I mean I want-

Hold on a second. There's a commotion coming from the kitchen. It sounds like a cat being eaten alive be a howler monkey

Must investigate. More later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**AN:Thanks for the reviews everybody! They inspire me write even better. Sorry this chapter is late. Work was loooong last night. This chapter is shorter, again sorry, and doesn't have a flashback to fourth year. Hope you still enjoy it!**

The Burrow 8:25pm

Well, that was...interesting? Remember when Fred and George compared the screeches of mermaids to Percy's singing last year? At the time I thought it was rather harsh of them. I didn't realize until now that they were complimenting the fool. The noise I thought was a cat being eaten by a howler monkey? Yeah, that was Percy singing along to the radio. My God.

He wouldn't shut up either. I ask him to but he just kept on saying, "but I like this song!" or "I live here! I can sing if I want to". He was still wailing away as I stomped into the living room where Bill and Charlie were sitting discussing, what else, Quidditch.

"Problems, Dust-Bunny?" Charlie asked as I plopped myself down on the couch beside him.

I glared at him for the use of the nickname he gave me last year. You see, I first met him while I was looking through old books in the Weasley attic. Mrs. Weasley sent Charlie up to get me for lunch only to find me sneezing like crazy and covered in dust.

"You're sodding brother." I said. "And don't call me that."

He grinned. "Which sodding brother? I have quite a few you know." Which made Bill say, "Hey!"

"The one in the kitchen whose singing is reminiscent of a rabid harlequin moose belting out it's mating call...while being murdered."

Bill and Charlie just looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"That's one I've never heard before!" Bill said through his laughter.

"Well If he doesn't stop he won't sound like a harlequin moose being murdered, he'll sound like Percy Weasley being murdered."

"Wow, Dusts. PMS much?" Charlie asked grinning like the idiot that he is.

I shot him my worst glare and he visibly backed off.

"Yikes. Now that is terrifying." Bill commented.

I groaned as Percy began to screech along to a new song. "Can't you stop him?" I asked.

"Stop who?" Came Fred's voice as he entered the room.

"Percy. His singing is driving our dust-bunny here insane." Charlie explained as Fred took a seat next to me.

"Use that name again, Charlie, and Percy won't be the only dead Weasley around here." I muttered.

Charlie paled and Fred grinned. "Don't make her mad, Bro. She may be small but she'll kick your ass."

"Argh! Is there ANYTHING you can do to shut him up?!" I pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want! I'll even hex him. Expulsion is almost worth it at this point."

The three arrogant males just laughed as Percy attempted to hit a high note. I snapped...again.

"PERCY WEASLEY IS YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA COME IN THERE AND RAM THAT RADIO DOWN YOUR BLOODY THROAT AND MY WAND UP YOUR ASS!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

We all heard Percy choke, the radio was hastily turned off and the mad rushing of feet could be heard dashing out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I sighed. "Ah...silence."

Fred, Charlie and Bill just stared at me in awe. "What? It's either I yell at him or kill him. I chose the lesser of two evils."

Fred just laughed and then said, "Merlin I love it when you're around."

Then they began talking about Quiddich again which was my cue to leave. But can you believe Fred said that! He said that he loved it when I was around! That's a good sign, right Doris? I mean its no proclamation of his undying love for me or anything but it's a start!

Oh no. Mrs. Weasley wants to talk to me. I suppose she heard my shouting. Hell, China heard that. Sorry, Ronda, looks like I have to go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Asalways I own nothing...nothing but the hole in my heart put there by J.K when she killed Fred...sniff...**

**AN: I thank you all again for the reviews. They really keep me going. Sorry I'm late but I've been sick for a few days. I've also decided that I'd like to put some Cedric and Hermione friendship in this story. I've been inspired by other Cedric/Hermione fics I've been reading. What do you all think? Is that a good idea? **

**The Burrow-9:00pm**

Whew! Mrs. Weasley didn't tear into me about verbally assaulting her son! She just wanted to let us know that we are all being relocated to the Order's Headquarter. Grimmauld Place, she called it. Harry is happier because he'll be around Sirius again, it was nice to see him smile for once. He's been having a hard time lately. I'm not really sure what to do. He blames himself for Cedric's death, you know. Harry keeps saying that if he hadn't convinced Cedric to take the Cup then he'd still be alive.

I feel horrible for him. I want to talk to him about Cedric's death but...I just don't think I can bring myself to. You see, Candice, Fred wasn't the only person I got to know better last year...but that's not important at the moment. I'll tell you about it later...if I can.

All right, enough of the morbid talk, yeah? I'm sure you'd like to hear more about my encounters with Fred. What number did I stop at? Oh right! I'm on number three! Well actually three, four and five all happened in the same night. I would like to put them all in one entry but I'm really tired at the moment...I think I shall put number three now and four and five next time. How does that appeal to you, Donna? Good you say? Wonderful! Here we go then.

Encounter Three:

As I said above three, four and five all happened the same night. The night of the Yule Ball to be specific.

I had just finished getting ready for said Ball and was walking carefully down the steps from the Girl's Dormitory to the Common Room. I had heels on, you understand. Dangerous things even just to look at, but put them on my feet and you're looking at a universal disaster. Perhaps you think I am exaggerating, Franny, but trust me when I say, you'd rather face You-Know...oh bloody hell. I'm sick of calling that insane white faced tool by that name. I know I said it out loud to Fred in the library that time, but I was distraught you see. So from here on out I will try to call him...Vol...come on Granger it's just a name...Vold..e..mort... VOLDEMORT!! HA! I even wrote it in capital letters. Are you proud of me, Lisa? Okay, I got seriously side tracked there. Sorry. Where was I? Oh yes. Heels plusme equals bad. Simple enough math, right? (AndI was gonna say that you'd rather face Voldemort on a bad day than me in heels.)

Anyway, I was making my way down when I tripped on the last bloody step, only to be caught right before I hit the ground.

"Easy there, Granger." Came his amused voice. "Someone spike your drink all ready?"

I straighten myself up and attempted to save my dignity.(So glad the Common Room was empty) "Just tripped, Weasley. No need to insult me."

Fred just grinned at me for a second and then I watched ,curious, as the grin slipped from his face and he stared at me in astonishment.

"What?" I asked, self consciously. "Do I look that bad? It's the hair isn't it? I knew it was going to far. But Ginny said it was perfect. I mean I know nothing about fashion so I had to take her word for it-"

"No!" He said suddenly, halting my rant. "It's not that at all. Not even close... Bloody hell, Granger. You look beautiful." He said almost breathlessly.

I felt the blush creep up into my cheeks again. "Oh." I said softly. " You really think so? Or is this just another prank?"

"Of course I think so. You look amazing." He told me sincerely.

"Thank-you." I said. "You look rather handsome yourself." I boldly replied.

'What this old thing?" He said jokingly, indicating to his dress robe. "It's been sittin in my wardrobe for ages. Just watin to come out and astound the ladies."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, then I have to tell you that it isn't doing it's job very well." I teased.

He pretended to look wounded. "Hermione...that hurts. It took me five minutes to put this on and another three to brush my hair and teeth. I haven't spent that long getting ready since...you know? I've never taken that long on my appearance. And you go and bring all my hard work and trash it like that? You, my dear, are ruthless."

"A girl does her best, darling." I smirked.

I began to take a step forward but stumbled again and fell into Fred's arms.

"Me thinks you cannot walk in heels, my lady." Fred chuckled as he set me up right.

I grumbled. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to dance in these things?"

"Ummm...very, very carefully?"

I glared at him and he laughed. "Okay, okay, Granger. Don't get your knickers in knot. I think I can help you."

"I would appreciate if you kept my knickers out of the conversation, Weasley. And how could you help me?"

His eyes sparkled with amusement at tone. "I know a few tricks." He said mysteriously.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" I demanded as he lead me over to the couch.

"Here, sit and I'll show you." He said, lightly pushing me down on to the sofa. He then gently took my right foot and removed my heel and quietly muttered a spell that I couldn't hear. He did the same to my left foot and proclaimed, "There you have it!"

"There I have what?"

"Let me get these beasts back on your little feet and you'll see." I said as he began to put my shoes on for me. I tried, in vain, to ignore how his touch sent shiver all the way up my leg and through out my body.

"Whatever you just did." I asked softly as he fiddled with the delicate buckle. "Where did you learn it from?"

"My dad always did it for Mum. She's terrible in heels. So he invented a spell so that it would be as if she were walking in flats. He didn't want her to get hurt you see. He cares a lot about her, you know?" He told me as he looked up to me from the ground.

You know something? That's the moment I fell in love with him. I just realized it now. A strange way to fall in love with someone, while their fixing your shoes, but it showed me that he cared. It was just a simple thing, but he cared anyway. Who, wouldn't love someone like that?

"Yeah, I think I do know." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back, then got to his feet and held out a hand to me. I took it and stood up and without any help I could walk perfectly.

"Thank you, Fred." I said giving him a hug.

"Anytime, Hermione."

I then looked at my watch. "Oh no! I'm late for meeting my date! I gotta run!" I said hurriedly.

"Wait!" Fred called as I began to make my way out of the Common Room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Save me a dance, will you? I gotta make sure that charm works all night." He said with a wink.

"Consider it saved." I said with a smile.

That was number three. Probably the most significant. I mean that's when I fell in love with him and all. Well, my dear friend Alice, it's time I leave you now. I'm tired beyond all reason, again, and have to be up early for the move to Headquarters.

Good night and sweet dreams!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. If it was, then Cedric would still be alive right next to Fred! **

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm sorry I'm late with this update, but I had another story I had to write. Honestly, it wouldn't let me concentrate on this one! But now, thatit's written and uploaded, it has finally relinquished it's grip on me and has allowed me to bring you this! **

July 10th-Grimmauld Place-12:00pm

Well, here we are. Headquarters. It's a wonderful place! If you're an insane pure blood fanatic, maniac that is. Seriously, this place in unbelievable. Not five minutes ago my wardrobe tried to eat Crookshanks! Thank Merlin we could hear him yowling from downstairs. Sirius told me that if we hadn't saved Crookshanks when we did, then the next time I opened my wardrobe there would have been a new orange fur coat waiting for me. Wonderful image, Sirius, thanks. 

Right so where- hold on a sec. I think Crookshanks is being murdered in the kitchen! Wait...no...he's right here. That could only mean...

PERCY.

**1:30pm**

Sorry about that, Mindy. I just had to take care of Percy. I'll tell you about after I finish the story of what happened the night of the Yule Ball.

**Encounter Four**:

We were all at the Yule Ball at this point. The Weird Sisters had played a few tunes and Viktor had just gone to talk to Karkaroff. I was sitting alone at a table wishing I had someone to dance with when Fred came over.

"Where's your date, Granger?" Fred asked as he sat next to me.

"His headmaster needed to talk with him." I explained. "Probably to tell him off for taking me to the ball. Bloody pure blood fanatic."

Fred scowled. "Yeah, I don't trust Karkaroff. There's something sinister about him."

I nodded, then sighed as the band started to play a slower song. 

I heard Fred laugh. "Care to dance, Granger?" He asked, standing up and holding his out to me.

My heart leaped for joy. "I'd love to." I said happily. 

He led me to the center of the dance floor put his hands around me waist and held me close. My clasped behind his neck and I rested my head on his chest. 

"So where's Angelina?" I asked him quietly.

"Dancing with a bloke from Durmstrang." He told me. "She's had a thing for him for a while, but was too shy to ask him out." 

"And...you're okay with that?"

"Why shouldn't I be? She's my friend. I'm happy for her."

"Oh...I just thought, you and her were, you know. Together."

Fred laughed. "Nah. Me and Angie are just friends. Anyway I think I'd drive her nuts with we went out. Can't very well prank my girlfriend, you know. I'd be risking my manhood." 

I laughed as well. "You always risk your 'manhood' when you prank a girl, Fred."

"Touche, Granger."

We danced for a few more songs, all slow thank Merlin, until Viktor came over to ask if he could cut in.

"Sure, mate." Fred said. Then he looked all serious. "Take care of her or you'll have me to answer to. You got it?"

I blushed like crazy and Viktor said, "I vould never hurt her."

"Good." Fred grunted before he walked away.

**Encounter Five:**

The third time I ran into Fred that night was after Ron accused me of 'fraternizing with the enemy.' But he wasn't the first person I talked to. Someone else tried to help before Fred even noticed I was upset.

I had just plopped myself down at a table far from the dance floor. It was in a dark corner of the Hall, so I _thought_ no one would bother me. 

"Why so glum?" I heard a voice ask me from behind.

I turned around to see none other than Cedric Diggory. "Oh...it's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He told me sitting down next to me. "I heard what Weasley said to you. He's jealous, you realize."

I snorted. "He's a bloody prat and hypocrite is what he is."

He smiled. "Well yes, I suppose he's that as well. He's also jealous. It's easy to see why." He said with a wink.

"Honestly." I chuckled. "You boys are all alike."

He looked horror struck. "Good God, Granger. Please don't tell me you're comparing me to the likes of Ron Weasley."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "No, I was thinking about another."

He grinned. "Ah, you have yourself a crush do you?"

I blushed. Damn I hate my blush!

"I knew it! Come on, Granger, spill. Who's the lucky bloke?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you, Diggory. We're not even on a first name basis apparently."

He laughed again. "Fine then. Call me, Cedric. So, who do you like _Hermione_?"

"You are incorrigible."

"Why thank you." He said. 

I rolled my eyes, but before I could answer, the object of my affection came over to our secluded table and sat on my other side.

"Whew! It's getting kinda warm in here, dontcha think?"

I felt myself blush, AGAIN. Then Cedric got this strange look of comprehension in his eyes and his mouth formed an OH of surprise.

Fortunately, Cedric kept his realization to himself. "Yeah it is pretty hot in here. Like the greenhouses in the summer time."

Fred nodded. "You think, being wizards and all they'd have some sort of cooling spell."

"I don't think there's a cooling spell for teenaged hormones." I muttered.

Cedric and Fred just looked at each other then burst out laughing. 

"Why are you over here anyway?" Fred asked, when his laughed subsided.

"Ugg, it's Ron. He said somethings about me being here with Viktor. He really upset me this time. Made me feel like I wasn't good enough, you know." 

"Don't listen to that idiot." Fred said. "Any guy would be lucky to have you for a date."

"I told her he was jealous." Cedric put in.

"It's easy to see why." Fred replied.

Cedric laughed at this but then said, "Again that's what I said."

"Hmm...you know for a pretty boy, you're actually kinda smart, Diggory."

"One tries his best, Weasley. Anyway it was just the truth."

"Prefects tell no lies, right?"

He laughed again. "That's what they say. I've heard it's lie though."

"Good one, Diggory." Fred said with a smile. "I think you have the heart of a prankster in there somewhere."

"I like to keep it unwraps. But yes, I'm a skilled prankster, myself."

"And so modest too." I muttered.

"Thanks, Hermione." Cedric said amused.

"Oh anytime...Pretty Boy."

Fred chuckled at our banter. "Anyway, as much as I'm enjoying hiding here, I better to find Angelina. I'll see you." He stared to get up to walk away. "Oh, and Granger?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Don't listen to my stupid brother. You're too good for him. Too good for any guy here for that matter. You're amazing, Hermione. Don't let him tell you any different." And with that he walked away, leaving me and Cedric alone.

"So...you like him, don't you?" He asked.

I sighed. What was the use in hiding it? "Yes." I mumbled. "I like him a lot."

"Well don't make it sound like the end of the world! It's not a death sentence."

"But there's noway he'd ever like me back that way. I'm too...too me."

He looked at me hard for a moment before saying. "Then he has all the more reason to like you. You, just being you. That's more than enough."

"You really think I have a chance with him?"

"Absolutely, without a doubt, you have a chance with him."

I sighed at his words. They somehow reassured me. "Thanks, Cedric."

"Anytime, Hermione."

Soon after that he asked me to dance. We danced a couple songs together, keeping up our playful banter and he came up with his own nickname for me, "Books." I know, its rather unoriginal, but it suits me.

Eventually we went back to our dates, but his words of encouragement stayed with me for the rest of the night.

So, there you have it, Muriel. That was the night of the Yule Ball. A wonderful night. One of the best of my life, to be honest. Well, except for Ron's hurtful comments. Prat.

Sigh...once again, I'm being beckoned by Mrs. Weasley. I know I'm in trouble this time. I mean I did hex her third oldest son and all. 

More later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to me.**

**AN: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! They really keep me going. And if any of you have names you would like Hermione to use for her diary, let me know and I'll use them! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**July 10th-Grimmauld Place 10:00pm**

Sorry about that, Marge. Ugg that's Harry's balloon-like Aunt's name, can't use that! Anyway, Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy with me when she discovered that I hexed Percy. I'm guessing the hex wore off somewhat because Percy was able to force out enough words to his mother about my "unprovoked" attack on him. In my defense the hex was pretty harmless. And he did deserve it. I pointed out to Mrs. Weasley that it was better to have hexed him the way I did instead of carrying out my previous threat of shoving foreign objects down his throat and up his arse. She wasn't impressed. So, I got stuck with cleaning one of the upstairs bathrooms that was home to a rather grumpy ghoul. 

I suppose I should explain what I did to deserve such a harsh punishment. You see, Percy was singing again. And just like that last time he wouldn't shut up. But, I guess I should warn you now, Morgan, this entry will be somewhat sad. You see, I had to explain to everyone where I learned the hex that I used on Percy. And well...you'll see as I tell you the story.

I had just dejectedly made my way into the (safe, thank Merlin) living room where, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and the twins were sitting. (There are far too many people in this house!!) Grumbling, I sat next to Fred on the love seat. 

"Why won't he stop?" I moaned.

"Cause he's a prat, Hermione." Fred told me, clearly amused. 

"I even threatened him with bodily harm again! But he said I was too much of a swot to try anything."

"Percy call you a swot!!" Laughed Charlie. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!"

I scowled at him. "I swear, if I could just use magic outside of school, oh he'd regret not shutting up!" I said heatedly.

I saw everyone cringe slightly, wondering what on earth I'd do to him.

I grinned, evilly. "I even have the perfect hex to use."

"Okay, this I gotta see." Bill declared. "Here," he said getting up and holding out his wand to me. "Do your worst, Granger."

Smiling in a sweet, innocent, albeit chilling way, I said, "Thanks Bill!" I took his wand and made my way out of the living room. I was still in hearing range when I heard Harry ask, " You don't think she's going to kill him do you?"

I chuckled to myself, then quietly snuck towards the kitchen, where Sirius was now trying to shut Percy up.

"Seriously, Percy, Buckbeak almost took off my head when you tried to hit that last high note." Sirius pleaded. "You have to stop!"

"I'm cleaning this death trap, so I think I have every right to sing!" He said haughtily.

"Hello Percy! Hello Sirius!" I said happily, bouncing into the kitchen. "How are we?"

They stared at me like I was mad. But I ignored it.

"I'm here to try to convince Percy to stop screeching." I declared in an innocent voice.

"Good luck." Sirius mumbled as Percy said in a snotty voice. "Come off it, Hermione. I know you won't try anything. You're too afraid of what Mum would say. Besides, you can't do magic outside of school. You're just a child."

Sirius winced at his words. "You might want to be careful there, Weasley."

He snorted. "Please. She's only going into her fifth year! What can she possibl-"

I had, had enough. So before he could finish mocking me I pulled out Bill's wand, shouted the hex and an orange light shot from the wand and hit him square in the chest.

Nothing appeared to have changed so Percy opened his mouth to say something rude judging by the look on his face but the only sound that came out of his mouth was, 

"HEE HAW!!"

I grinned triumphantly and Sirius howled with laughter.

Percy looked infuriated. He tried, again, to speak but instead the wake up call of a rooster came out.

He clapped his hands over his mouth and looked horrified. 

Everyone who had been in the living room came bursting into the kitchen.

"Was that a donkey and a rooster I just heard?" George asked.

Percy pointed at me and tried, in vain to make words come out. He whinnied like a horse instead and everyone fell about laughing.

Looking redder than a tomato, Percy stormed out of the kitchen and we heard him stomp his way upstairs, undoubtedly to tell on me.

"Bloody hell, Dusts!" Charlie said. "That was brilliant!!"

"Why thank- you, Charlie." I said handing Bill his wand back.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" Ginny asked as we trooped back to the living room.

"Oh..." I said, good humour evaporating. "Just a friend." 

"What friend?" Ron asked. "I want to thank him next time I see him."

I remained silent as a whole spree of various animal noises sounded from upstairs.

"Was that an elephant?" Harry asked chuckling.

They all continued to laugh as I continued to think about the boy who taught me that wonderful spell.

"Granger?" Fred asked quietly. "You okay?"

I nodded, hastily rubbing my eyes. "Y-yeah." I said. "Just something in my eye is all."

Everyone exchanged worried looks. "Hey, if you're worried about what Mum is gonna do." George started.

"No, its nothing really. Just remembering the person who taught me the hex."

"Who was it?" Ginny asked softly.

"I can't...I don't want to ruin the mood." I tried to explain. "I don't want to upset anyone."

"It's okay, Hermione." Harry said. "You can tell us."

I sighed as I locked eyes with Harry. "It was Cedric." I told them in a small voice. 

Harry instantly looked down and silence followed.

I gulped deciding to tell my story. "I was in the library one night last year. And Cedric was sitting a few tables away when Malfoy came over. He called me the usual names but I just ignored him. Finally, when I had, had enough I was about to tell Malfoy were he could go, when suddenly he started to 'moo' like a cow." I laughed at the memory and saw everyone else, even Harry, crack a smile. "Anyway, Malfoy stormed off, clucking like a chicken then, and I noticed the evil grin on Cedric's face. He was even pretending to read over a paper he was writing."

"That was you, wasn't it?" I asked him, as I sat across from him. 

He just shrugged and said, " I have no idea what you are talking about, Books."

"Whatever, Pretty Boy. So tell me, where did you learn that?"

He grinned at me. "In a book."

I rolled my eyes. "What tells me a lot."

"Want to learn it?" He asked.

"This is Hermione Granger, you're talking to, Cedric. Of course I want to learn it."

"So," I continued. "For the next few hours he taught me that spell and a number of others. A few of which I passed on to you, Harry. To use in the Maze."

"Did you see him again after that?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "Frequently."

"Were you friends?" He asked now, in a pained voice.

I nodded again. "Yes." I choked out, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I should have...but he wouldn't listen to me-"

"Don't Harry." I said firmly as I sat next to him on the floor. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Cedric wouldn't want you to do that, okay?"

He nodded, unable to speak. 

"If...if you need to talk about Cedric, know more about him, you know you can come to me, right?"

"Thank- you, Hermione." Harry said softly as I gave him a hug.

Everyone was silent again, until, "MOOOOO!!"

We all burst out laughing. "How long does it last for?" Bill asked.

"Not sure really...a few hours I think. Anyway, I better go hide for a bit." I told them, though I really only wanted to be alone. I could still feel the tears wanting to come out.

I made it to a dark, lonely length of corridor before my tears came. I felt terrible. How could I do that to Harry? I was never going to tell him about my friendship with Cedric, because I knew it would only upset him.

"Stupid, stupid, Granger." I muttered to myself.

"You're far from stupid, Hermione." Came Fred's voice in the darkness.

I jumped. "Don't do that, Fred! You scared me."

"Sorry." He said chuckling slightly. "You okay? I know you're not really hiding from, Mum." He told me as he put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I'll be okay." I said softly. "It's just hard...talking about him. I only knew him for a short time, but still...I miss him."

He sighed. "I know, Granger. Stuff like this...its hard to deal with. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

I smiled into the darkness. "Having you here is more than enough help." I whispered shyly.

"It's a good thing I'm not going anywhere then." He said holding me closer.

I was going to tell him. Right then and there I was going to tell Fred Weasley that I'm in love with him. But the moment I opened my mouth to, Mrs. Weasley started to shout my name and we heard another string of animals noises that included a seal, a monkey and a goat, if I wasn't mistaken. 

"Ah..." Fred said. "I believe the shit has hit the fan."

I groaned. "This isn't going to be pretty." I said as Fred helped me to my feet.

"Good thing you have me, then." He told me, gripping my hand.

"Thank, Merlin." I said with a smile.

So, we went off to see Mrs. Weasley and she made me apologize to a honking Percy and told me to go clean the ghoul infested bathroom.

And, now, Yolanda, I shall bid thee goodnight. It's been a looong day and I'm bushed! Sweet dreams my secret keeping friend!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews! I used some of the names that you gave me. They were really great. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**July 15th-Grimmauld Place-11:30am**

Sorry it's been so long since I've written to you, Laree...hmm... that's a good one...but things have been crazy around here lately. What with the Order meetings, which we try in vain to listen in on, the cleaning, which we try in vain to get out of and the occasional near death experience from said cleaning, there hasn't been enough time to write.

Not a lot has happened to be honest. Well, except for the fact that if you get Percy really worked up there's a good chance a strange animal noise will emit from his mouth. I'm started to feel a little bad about the hex. It should have worn off by now. Mrs. Weasley is furious, but the rest of us, even Mr. Weasley, have multiple hernias from laughing so much.

Oh! There's an Order meeting going on and Fred wants to see if we can listen in. Be back soon, Ashley!

**2:45pm**

Oh...my...God. I can't believe this. My life is officially over! I'd like to thank all those who have been there for me throughout my short and unfulfilled life. Mom and Dad, for letting me go to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron for being my best friends. Good Lord I can't think of anyone else to thank! Oh well. it doesn't matter. NOTHING matters anymore. Want to know why, Tanya? Want to know why I'm going to start writing my will?

I told him.

Merlin's pants, I actually told him!! I told Fred that I'm in love with him! Yuck, I think I threw up a little there. That's disgusting. Sigh... and you know what's even more pathetic? After I screamed my feelings at him. That's right. I screamed it. I just ran. I didn't wait for him to say anything. I just ran like the coward that I am. I knew the bloody Sorting Hat put me in the wrong house! Well...I suppose how you wonder how this came about, Kendra. Why didn't I say in a lovely soft voice that I loved him? Why did I shout it at him? He was being a bloody tool that's why. Grrr! Anyway, here's what happened.

He was in a fairly foul mood to begin with. Crookshanks had just eaten another one of his sodding Extendable Ears and he was griping about that. Plus, Ginny started asking me if I had heard from Viktor yet this summer and that seemed to make him even MORE angry.

"What is it with you girls and that idiot?" He demanded.

"He's not an idiot, Fred." I retorted. "He's very kind once you get to know him."

Fred just snorted. "Please, Granger. He's a guy. A famous one at that. He's only nice to girls for one reason."

"Oh? And pray tell what reason is that?" I asked temper rising.

I barely took notice of Ginny making her way warily out of the room mumbling, "Er...I'll just leave you to it then."

"Come off it, Granger. I know you're not _that _naive about guys."

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Weasley? Viktor Krum is a very nice bloke. He was nothing but kind to me all year. He's been a great friend to me."

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on the mind." He snapped.

"God! You sound just like Ron! Viktor and I are _friends_. That's it! So, just keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about!"

"I know a hell of a lot more than you think, Granger." He said, eyes blazing.

"Is that so? Well then tell me, oh great one. What is it that you know?"

He looked smug. "I know about the snog." He told me.

I froze. Damn! How the hell did he know that Viktor had kissed me? "I- it...it was hardly a snog. Just a kiss."

"Sure, Granger. How many Tri-Wizard Champions _did _you snog? First Harry, then Krum. Maybe even Diggory in one of your late night library session? Perhaps Rita Skeeter was on to something was she?"

That hurt. A lot. I was so angry at this point I wasn't really thinking clearly. "Take. That. Back." I hissed.

I think he realized he went too far, but he still didn't back down. "No."

"ARGH! I _hate_ you, Fred Weasley!" I yelled.

"Why do you put up with me then? If you hate me so much and have all these other blokes to go crying to, then what the hell do you put up with me?! Tell _me_, oh great one." He mocked. "Why?!"

I was silent. Too shocked to respond.

"What's this? You finally don't have an answer, Granger? Well, that's news isn't it? The great Hermione Granger, the one who knows everything doesn't know why she puts up with someone she obviously can't stand." He spat. "Why don't you try, though, Granger? Tell me the reason. Enlighten me. If you can't stand me so much why the hell do you even bother to talk to me?!" He demanded, inflating with anger.

"Because I'm in love with you!" I yelled, tears in my eyes.

He deflated instantly. "You...what?" He breathed.

I just stared at him, wide eyed. "Oh no." Then I just turned and ran. I heard him call out to me to stop, but I just kept running until I made it to my room, where I grabbed you, Claire, and then dashed to Sirius's room where I've been hiding with Buckbeak ever since.

What am I going to do? I can't hide here forever. I'll need to face him sometime. Oh Merlin why did I have to open my big mouth? Sigh...where's Voldemort when you actually wish someone would kill you?

Uh oh. Someone's trying to break down the door...if there is a God, please don't let it be who I think it is...

Oh shit-


	9. Chapter 9

**July 16th-Grimmauld Place-2:55am**

Have you even had one of the moments where your whole world is crashing down around you? Like your drifting out to sea with no life preserver?And then, suddenly, when it all seems like it's over, someone throws you a rope and pulls you back in? Well, I have had a moment like that and let me tell you, my heart is still pounding and my blood pressure is through the roof!

I'm sorry I left you the way I did, Madison, but if you remember correctly, there was a psychotic person trying to break down Sirius's door. Care to guess who it was? If you guessed Fred, then you are absolutely right! When he burst in I was just thinking, "Okay, there's obviously isn't a God and if there is he or she seems to revel in my embarrassment and horror.

After he calmed down an extremely irate Buckbeak (not an easy task) he just goes, "Bloody hell you're a hard person to track down, Granger."

"That should indicate that I don't want to be found." I muttered.

He just shook his head and came to sit next to me on the bed. "So..." He said awkwardly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Fred just get it over with!" I snapped.

He looked shocked. "Get what over with?"

"The teasing, the mocking, the making fun of me. I'm ready. For whatever it is that you have to say."

"Granger, what are you-"

"Really, Fred. Go ahead. I know what's coming. It's to be expected. You seem to enjoy taking the mickey out of me for some odd reason and now you have the perfect chance."

"Granger, I need you to shu-"

"Though, to be honest it would be rather cruel to, you know. I mean just because I had a momentary lapse in judgement and told you...well no, shouted at you, my true feelings, doesn't mean you should make fun of me. But I know you will. So go right ahead. Say what it is you want to say. I'm ready for anything."

"I love you, too." He said, grinning.

Okay, anything but that! I thought.

"I'm sorry my synapses must be misfiring. Because I just heard you say that you love me too."

He sighed. "I did say that, you tool."

"Hey I'm not a tool! You are!"

"Are not." He said leaning in closer.

"Are too." I murmured, leaning in as well.

"Are not times infinity." He was so close now I could see every freckle.

"Are too times infinity plus one." I whispered.

"Plus two."

"Hey! There's no plus two allow-"

He cut me off with a soft kiss.

"Finally," He said after he pulled away all too soon. "A way to shut you up."

"Mernilump." Was all I managed to say as Fred laughed.

Then he took my hands in his. "I meant it you know." He said softly. "I really do love you."

I smiled shyly. "I meant it too. For some odd reason unbeknowst to man, I love you too."

"Gee, Granger, thanks." He said with a smirk.

I giggled slightly.

"Was...was that a giggle, love?" He asked.

"Absolutely not! I don't giggle."

"I think it was. You giggled. I made you giggle. I actually made the great Hermione Granger giggle. Damn I must be good." He said with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Honestly." I said blushing, letting my hair fall, hiding my face.

He brushed it away, instantly. "Don't hide, Granger. You look beautiful when you blush like that." He told me softly.

I blushed even more, but said in a quiet voice, "Thanks."

"Anytime, love."

Sigh...we would have continued on, but Sirius bounced into the room with Buckbeak's daily meal of rats.

He looked at us strangely, but Fred just grabbed my hand and muttered, "Just getting away from everyone. Er...we'll leave you to it." And we dashed out of the room.

Then, suddenly George was there, dragging Fred away saying, "Big order, Bro! We gotta lot of work to do!"

Fred looked at me apologetically and mouthed. "I'll come see you later." Before George pulled him around the corner.

Oh, Tina! I'm so happy I could just burst!! He feels the same way! Can you believe that? It feels like everything is right now. Even things that seems right before are even more so! Wow, that makes no sense what-so-ever. It seems my logical mind has forsaken me. But want to know something, Dora?

I could care less.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i don't own this fantastic world. **

**AN: Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love the names that you have been giving me. They're wonderful! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Grimmauld Place-July 16th-8:30am**

Merlin's Beard. I am so beyond tired. It should be illegal to be this exhausted. Why am I so tired, you ask? Well, after I finished writing in you last time, Annie, I heard a not so subtle cough outside my door.

"Granger?" He hissed. "You awake?"

I tip toed as quietly as I could to the door and opened it.

SQUEAK!!

"Merlin, damn this door." I muttered as Ginny let out a great snort and mumbled something about evil turnips in her sleep.

"Not a very graceful sleeper, our Ginny." Chuckled Fred.

I scowled. "She snores like a banshee with a megaphone." I said.

"What's a megaphone?" Fred asked intrigued.

"Something that amplifies a person's voice. Like the spell _Sonorus_." I explained as we entered the kitchen.

"Ah okay, so giving one to a Banshee would be bad, yeah?"

"Most definitely."

We sat next to each other at the table.

"Fancy some tea?" He offered.

"I'd love some." I said, smiling.

Fred got up and started making tea the Muggle way. I got up to join him.

"No magic?" I asked.

"Nah! Makes is taste funny. I prefer this way." He told me as the water began to boil.

Suddenly, without warning, Fred pulled me against him and gave me such a kiss that it left me speechless.

He chuckled as he pulled back slightly. "I could get used to seeing you like that. Unable to speak."

I gave him my deadliest look and his visibly gulped. "I wouldn't mind seeing _you_ incapable of speech." I told him before I pulled his face down to mine.

He seemed shocked at what I said at first be quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing me back.

"Fred...the water...is...boil...ing." I told him between kisses.

"Your...point?"

"What was...I...talking about?"

"Dunno." He murmured against my lips. "Does it matter?"

"No." I gasped into his mouth.

He pushed me up onto the table where I instinctively wrapped my legs around him as our kiss grew more passionate. My hands were buried in his hair as his were running up and down my spine.

It was just as he started to trail kisses down my neck did I see the figure in the doorway, watching us.

"Bloody hell!" I yelped. "Charlie!"

Fred pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Er...Granger...I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me one of my brother's names while we're doing this kinda thing. It's rather uncomfortable for me."

"I wasn't calling you, Charlie, you sod." I told him, grabbing his face and turning it towards his older brother.

"Ah. Now I see. Hello, Charlie!" He said happily as I slid off the table.

Charlie was smirking. "Having fun are we?" He teased.

"Bucket loads, until you ruined it." Fred told him.

"Better me than Mum. Or worse, Ron."

We both winced. "Touché." I muttered.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Fred asked.

Charlie pointed to the whistling kettle.

Fred swore and grabbed it off the stove.

"Shouldn't have left it on so long little bro."

"I was preoccupied." Fred said pouring the tea.

"No shit you were." Charlie said, chuckling as the three of us sat at the table.

"So," Fred said after a moments silence. "Let's have it then."

"Have what?"

"Aren't you going to tell us this is a bad idea? Not only will Mum not approve but Ronniekins will pitch a fit."

"We don't want to cause trouble I suppose." I said dully.

"Pff! To hell with not causing trouble. Sure Mum won't like the idea at first and Ron will be angry, but it would die down eventually. I'll stand up for ya's. I've been waiting for you two to get your acts together for ages! Me and Bill even had a bet. I won of course." He said smugly.

"You knew?" I asked, incredulous.

"'Course I knew, Dusts. I saw the looks you two gave each other when the other wasn't looking. Bloody annoying, waiting for the two of you to realize it."

I blushed slightly and Fred held my hand affectionately.

Charlie grinned at us. "You make a good pair."

"Thanks." Fred said, "I thought so." He told him while smiling at me.

"But I do have some advice for you. Keep it under wraps for now. There are too many things upsetting everyone around here. Save it for a time when things aren't so hectic. I think everyone would accept it easier then." Charlie explained.

"Since when are you the wise man?" Fred asked, amused.

"Since forever. It just took you this long to realize it. Now you too, are wise." He said with a wink.

Suddenly I let out an involuntary yawn.

"Blimey!" Fred exclaimed. "It's half past four."

"You two better get back to bed. You know Mum and her early morning bed checks. She'll start soon."

Fred and I nodded, thanked Charlie and headed upstairs.

Outside my door, Fred said, "I think Charlie's right. We better keep this to ourselves for now."

"I agree. It's for the best."

"Sweet dreams, love." He told me giving me a soft kiss.

"Love you." I said as he disapparated with a small pop.

Grinning from ear to ear I got back in bed, Ginny still muttering about killer turnips and drifted off to sleep.

Unfortunately, only a couple of hours later, did the Ghoul who lived in the bathroom I cleaned, who I forcibly relocated to the attic, decided it was high time for revenge. Hence the whole in my ceiling and the water that was mistakenly splashed onto a furious Ginny.

Anyway, I have to go for a bit, Angie. It's breakfast time and if I don't feed myself soon my stomach just might eat itself.

Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As always, its not mine.**

**AN: Thank you for your reviews! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up. My computer was being annoying and wouldn't let me do anything! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Grimmauld Place-July 20th-11:00pm**

Goodness it has been too long, hasn't it Gloria? Again, I've been very busy with cleaning and such. Thankfully I have another activity to keep me busy; finding places to snog Fred when no one is looking. It's so wonderful, finally being with him. He makes me feel like I can be more than I am...you know what I mean?

Anyway, Hogwarts letters came today and guess what?? I made Prefect!! I was so excited! My parents are going to be thrilled. This is one of the only things I won't have to explain to them. The other Gryffindor Prefect is Ron. Can you believe that? I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, Ron's great and all, but... I honestly thought it would have been Harry. Then again, I suppose Harry's got enough going on right now. With all the rubbish that the Prophet has been spewing out about him and Dumbledore. It's horrible what they are saying.

Harry, Ron, and I were in their room when the letter's came along with Mrs. Weasley Daily Prophet subscription.

"Letters are here!" Announced Fred as he, George and Ginny entered the room.

"Bit early, isn't it?" Ron asked, taking his letter from Fred.

Fred just shrugged as we all opened our envelopes.

"Hmmm, usual book list." Mumbled George. "Nothing special."

I, however, gasped as a badge fell out along with my letter. "I made Prefect." I said.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Ginny cried, giving me a hug.

"Not really surprising." Harry grinned as he embraced me.

"From bookworm to Prefect." George said, holding his hand over his heart. "Where did we go wrong with her, Brother?" He asked Fred.

Fred snorted. "Dumbledore just hasn't seen her evil side. You'll be Hogwarts first evil Prefect Granger. Congrats."

"Oh I think I know of another evil Prefect." I said giving Harry a knowing smile.

He grinned at me, both of us thinking about Tom Riddle.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Ginny asked.

We all turned to look at him holding a badge in his hand, an expression of shock on his face.

"Prefect?!" George asked, astounded. "They made _you_ a Prefect?!"

"Oi!" Ron said, finally snapping out of his own shock. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, nothing." Fred said. "Except for the fact that this proves Dumbledore has gone 'round the twist. Looks like the Prophet was right." He said while holding up the latest edition.

"Oh honestly. That's all rubbish, Fred. And you know it." I snapped. "Ron being a Prefect is great! Dumbledore is not crazy."

He looked at me as if I had just announced I was becoming a Death Eater.

"Yeah, you guys." Ginny put in. "It is great! Congratulations, Ron." She told him happily.

"Good on you mate." Harry said, slapping him on the back.

"Er...thanks. I think." He muttered.

The Twins sighed sufferingly. "That's three Prefects in the family. What a shame." Fred said sadly.

"Four, if you count Granger." George said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "She's practically family now."

My eyes widened. He knew!

Well, of course he knows. I told myself. He's Fred's twin. They tell each other everything.

Still I blushed and looked down as Fred coughed something to his twin that sounded like a threat of bodily harm.

"You know, Forge." Fred said, quickly getting away from the subject. "Having these two as Prefects might not be so terrible after all."

"Ah yes. They could be-

"On out side. Maybe even-

"Go easy on us-

"For old times sake?" Fred finished.

"I don't think so!" I said, snapping out of it. "We can't give you special treatment! That wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

"Well, Granger." Fred said putting his arm around my waist as George put his around my shoulder. "Didn't anyone ever tell you?"

"Life isn't fair." George told me.

"Honestly." I huffed. "You two are insufferable."

"Ah, but ya still love us. Right, Granger?" George asked, winking.

I snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I told him, shrugging off his arm, as everyone else laughed.

Suddenly, Harry made a noise of outrage.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"The Prophet!! It says that not only is Dumbledore lying, but so am I! They say I'm only looking for attention. That being The-Boy-Who-Lived," He spat the name out, "Just isn't enough for me anymore!"

I sighed. "It's not surprising that they're doing this."

Everyone looked at me like I was mad. I sighed. "No one wants to believe that Voldemort- oh for God's sake Ronald! Grow a pair would you? It's just a name." I snapped at him for he winced and shivered at the mention of his name.

"That's the first time I've heard you use his name." Harry said. "Why did you say it?"

"It's just a name. Why should I be afraid of it? People are scared of that jumped up, white faced codger enough. Fearing his name is just giving him more power over us."

Harry looked at me with more pride and respect than he ever has before. "Smartest witch of her age." He said fondly.

I blushed. "Thanks. Anyway, like I was saying no one wants to believe that Voldemort is back. It will cause panic and terror that the Wizarding World hasn't seen for almost 14 years. I'll bet Fudge is leaning on the Prophet to make it look like everything is fine and that you and Dumbledore are just trying to stir up trouble."

"But-but...that ridiculous!" Harry yelled. "People need to be warned. They have to know, so they can protect themselves."

"I know, Harry. But fear does strange things to people. That's why we have the Order. So, until people smarten up, the Order will have to protect them."

Harry sighed in a defeated tone. "I guess that's all we can do for now. Doesn't seem like much though."

"It's better than nothing." I told him.

Suddenly, we heard Mrs. Weasley shouting at us to come downstairs.

"Hey, Fred?" Ginny asked, as we made our way out of the room. "Why do you still have your arm around Hermione?"

Fred and I blushed slightly as he quickly retracted his arm from around my waist.

Ginny looked at me funny, but thankfully, let the subject drop.

Fred and I need to be more careful I guess. Though, I suppose it wouldn't be bad if Ginny knew. I mean it would be nice to have another girl to talk to about this. I'll have to ask Fred about it later. Though I might not have time. We're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. That's what Mrs. Weasley wanted to tell us.

Anyway, Allison, I better head to bed. I have a feeling I'm gonna have a looong day tomorrow.

Good night and sweet dreams!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any for this fantastic characters...sigh.**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them! I'm really sorry this is so late, but I've been sick with the flu for a while. I'm still not 100 but I couldn't leave you guys hanging for so long! So if this chapter isn't that good I blame it on the fever! Hope you enjoy it. Love ya's!**

**Grimmauld Place-July 21st-9:00pm**

Shit. That's all I have to say. Shit. The trip to Diagon Alley did NOT go well. At first it did. We all got our school supplies, dress robes were required again looks like there's another ball to look forward to, and we were all in Flourish and Blotts getting our books.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking after half of out group, they were in charge of Harry, Ron and Ginny, while Tonks and Lupin were looking after my group which was me and the twins. Naturally, Fred and I decided to sneak off for a few minutes to snog in an in a quiet rarely used isle of books.

I was looking for the Standard Book of Spells grade 5, when I felt him sneak up behind me.

"What do you say we get away from everyone for a few minutes?" He whispered in my ear.

I tried in vain to ignore the shivers that went down my spine as I attempted to decline his offer. "We can't Fred. We could get caught."

"That's what makes so exciting, love." He said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the unused isle. "Don't worry, George'll cover for us."

As soon as we were out of sight he pulled me into a soft kiss.

I sighed against his mouth, enjoying his touch. "You're sure we won't be found here?" I asked.

"Very sure." He told me trailing butterfly kisses down my throat. "No one cares about these books."

"Isn't that kinda sad though? All these forgotten books."

He pulled away to look at me funny, but then smiled, that smile that was only for me. "Only, you, Granger would feel bad for unused books. Tell you what, someday when I'm rich, I'll come here and buy all these poor unloved books, just for you."

I knew he was teasing but said, "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, love. Now let's give the forgotten books a little show, yeah? Something to entertain them." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"On with the show." I giggled as I pulled his face down to mine.

He pushed me up against one of the bookshelves as our kiss became more passionate. He slipped his tounge into my mouth and I let out an involuntary groan. One of his hands was tangled in my hair and the other was underneath my shirt running maddening circles across my stomach and back. Not to be out done, of course, I slipped my own hands under his shirt and began tracing his, well built might I add, abs and chest.

"Bloody hell, Granger." He groaned as my instincts took over and I kissed my way down his throat and all the way up to his ear where I nibbled on the lobe.

We had just started kissing again when, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came a drawling voice.

Fred and I instantly let go of each other to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in front of us.

"Shit." I said.

"Language, Mudblood." He said smirking.

"Don't call her that, you bastard." Fred hissed.

"Fred, don't get worked up. It's what he wants." I told him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Got him whipped all ready do you, Granger?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." I said harshly. "And mind your own business."

"No, I don't think I will, actually. I'm too curious. What does you're little brother think about this?"

Not answering was the only thing he needed to hear.

"He doesn't know?!" Malfoy laughed. "Oh this is brilliant. The Hogwarts bookworm and prankster are having an affair! Too bad Rita Skeeter isn't writing anymore. She'd love this. Potter and Krum not good enough for you. Granger? Or is this just a way of getting over Diggory? I heard you and him got pretty close during your little library sessions." He sneered.

"Shut-up." I said darkly. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop talking right now, you slimy little ferret."

"Who's the one getting worked up now, Granger?" You'll want to watch her temper, Weasley. Though, I'm sure that makes her great in bed as I'm sure Diggory could tell you. Oh that's right, I suppose he can't now can he. Seeing as the idiot got himself kil-"

But he didn't get to finish for I, not being held back, punched him as hard as I could.

"Hermione!" Fred exclaimed, torn between amusement and anger, as he pulled me off or Malfoy.

But I wasn't done. I pulled out my wand threateningly. "Don't you EVER insult Cedric again. You can say what you want about me,but don't you dare degrade his memory. You aren't even worthy to speak his name, you foul, disgusting prat." I was seething. I was so angry I wasn't thinking straight.

"Hermione." Came Fred's calming voice. "Put your wand down. He's not worth getting expelled over." He said placing his hand on my wand arm and lowering it.

Even though my wand was down the way I was staring down at Malfoy obviously terrified him.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Came Mrs. Weasley's shocked voice.

I looked up to find our entire group staring at us. Malfoy- who was on the ground at my feet, nose bleeding, me- staring down at Malfoy, looking murderous, wand still in my hand and Fred- holding my arm down so I wouldn't curse Malfoy into oblivion.

"Nothing." Fred said coldly. "Malfoy was just leaving, weren't you?" He said directing his last words to the snake at my feet.

"Silently." I added giving Malfoy my deadliest glare.

Malfoy only nodded, holding his sleeve up to his bloody nose, he scrambled up from the ground and ran out the door faster than you could say twitchy ferret.

Everyone was staring at us completely at a lost for words.

"Malfoy." I said angrily. "He said some...horrible things. I lost my temper. I punched him."

I heard Ron snort and couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley started to say.

"Let it go, dear." Mr. Weasley said gently. "I'm sure whatever it was Draco said, it must have deserved what he got, am I right?" He asked Fred and I.

I nodded, too worked up to speak as Fred said, "Yeah, Dad. It was bad. He was insulting Cedric Diggory."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "How dare he!" She cried. "What a horrible, horrible boy!" She continued as we made our way out of the shop.

"You okay, Granger?" Fred asked me quietly.

"I'm fine. Just a little upset. And I hurt my hand on that prat's face."

"Let's see it." He said holding my bruised hand up to his face. "Nothing a kiss can't cure." He proclaimed as he gave it a soft kiss, looking around to make sure no one was looking at us.

I sighed. "Thanks, Fred."

"No problem, love."

We heard a cough behind us.

I smiled. "Hello, Ginny."

She walked up so she was beside me.

"Took you two long enough." She said grinning. "The only reason I'm not mad for not being told is because you're going to tell me everything later on, right?" Ginny said, staring my down.

"Yes, ma'am." I said chuckling.

"Good." She said satisfied. "I think you guys are perfect for each other by the way. Congrats." She told us with a wink and she hurried up to talk with Tonks.

He sighed. "We're not very good at keeping this a secret, you know."

"Ginny is just observant and George is your twin, you guys practically read each others minds. And Malfoy...well I suppose that was our fault. We got a little carried away in there." I said blushing.

He grinned wickedly. "You're too desirable, Granger, I couldn't help myself."

"Honestly." I said. "You're ridiculous." I told him fondly.

"Ridiculously in love with you, maybe."

"Shh!" I hissed. "Not so loud."

He laughed. "We're in a crowded street, Granger. No one can hear you yell."

"That's space, Fred. In space, no one can hear you yell."

"It applies to crowded streets as well, didn't you hear that?"

"No I must have missed that memo."

"Well it applies to space, crowded streets and Ron's stomach. The latter being so vast thats it's constantly mistaken for outer space." He told me a-matter-a-factly.

"Is that so?" I asked amused.

"Oh yes, that is do, my dear. I tell you no lies."

I just shook my head at him and said, "It's a good thing I love you so much or else I'd just tune out your insane ramblings.

"Good thing then." He said softly.

"A very good thing." I whispered.

Unfortunately, we had to catch up with our party and separate. It's hard sometimes, Francis (you don't seem to like any of the female names I have been giving you so I'm going to try male names now, okay?), to hide how I feel about him. But it's necessary. I only hope that prick, excuse my language, Malfoy will keep his trap shut.

Anyway, Daniel, Ginny wants to talk to me now. I have to tell her everything. I can't wait to be honest. It's going to feel so good to finally tell someone about all this!

Good night and sweet dreams, buddy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Had a dream that it was mine, does that count? No? Damn, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Okay, first off I gotta apologize. I realize it's been AGES since I've updated and i feel really bad. Most of the lack of updating was stupid life stuff getting in the way, then I had writers block to the extreme. I'm still not sure if this chapter is very good, but I had to put something up. It's short but it'll have to due until I can get out of the funk and get my brain working again. So, once more, I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this brief update! And thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It means a lot.**

**Hogwarts-Girls Dorm-September 2-1:00am**

All right, so I suppose I own you an explanation, Henry. You must be wondering why I haven't written in you in well over a month. Part of it was due to the fact that we were so busy with cleaning Headquarters. But it was also due to the fact that YOU GOT STOLEN!! I'm completely serious. Someone stole you. You'll never guess who it was either. It was bloody Percy. Percy went through my things to find you, and then he stole you! Can you believe that prat?! The only reason I found you was because, two days ago Kreacher was skulking in Percy's room. I went in to stop him when I found Percy trying to open you. Here's what happened after.

I was standing still as can be, eyes boring into him, as he froze and looked up with a look of utter terror on his face.

"Her-Hermione... I swear this isn't what it looks like." He said pathetically.

"Oh?" I said dangerously. "'Cause it looks like to me that you are about to open my PRIVATE diary. And since my diary is in your slimy possession can only mean THAT YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS TO GET IT!!" I bellowed.

"Okay, okay, calm down,-"

"CALM DOWN?! I CATCH YOU READING MY DIARY AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I roared.

"Well, technically I haven't actually read-"

"Hand it over, or I swear to Merlin I'll make that last hex seem like the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Have you ever considered anger management, Hermione? Because you get awfully worked about things."

"Give me that bloody diary right now!" I yelled.

"Whoa, whoa." Came two identical voices from the door. "What are we missing?" The twins asked.

"Me about to murder your brother." I hissed.

"Jolly good." George said. "Carry on then."

I began to advance on Percy, wand raised and mouth open to use a bat bogey hex when Percy threw you at me.

"Here, here! Take the damn thing! Just don't hurt me!" He wailed as he fled the room.

"I am so ashamed to call him brother." Fred said. "What did he take, love?" He asked me as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"My diary. He went through my personal things and stole it. I know murdering someone lands you in Azkaban but couldn't I just plead temporary insanity? You guys would back me up right?"

"Course we would, Granger." George said, amusedly. "But I don't think Mum would forgive you and if you want to keep going with my twin here, you might want to stay in her good graces."

I sighed, dramatically. "I suppose you're right. Merlin," I said, looking up at Fred, "the things I do for you."

Fred grinned at me. "Love you for it though."

"You better." I said before kissing him.

"Oh bloody hell you two. Wait till I'm out of the room will ya?" George demanded as made his way to leave.

Fred and I just laughed at George and followed him out hand in hand.

Sigh...oh Chandler, I'm so happy with Fred. I get so scared sometimes though. 'Cause what if something ever happened to him? There's a war going on, you know. It's ridiculous to worry about these things, but I just have this feeling that something...terrible is going to happen. Not necessarily to Fred, just something bad.

Bah, I'm sure it's nothing. Just sleep deprivation. I'll write more tomorrow. I have a few things to tell you, Paul. Thankfully nothing really happened during the last bit summer. I just need to tell you about the Start of Term Feast. We've got this new professor. Delores Umbridge. She kind of looks like an octopus without any tentacles...Anyway, good night. Hope you dream some nice dreams!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope, just checked, still not mine.**

**AN: Thanks again to those who reviewed, it means a lot! Since this story is AU there will but some changes, but the main things that happen in the books will remain the same. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hogwarts-Gryffindor Common Room-September 3-12:30am

Bloody hell. That's all I have to say about today. Remember what I said about that Umbridge woman? About how she looked like an octopus? Well, I realize now that I may have been a bit too kind. Honestly that...that...bitc-! No. I won't say it. No one can get me mad enough to use that word. But, seriously Darcy, she is unbelievable. We had our first Defence class this afternoon and I for one feel that it was one too many.

It started off all right. Only because the old hag was late, so we didn't even see her for the first ten minutes of class. So, the nutcase walks through the door LATE and says;

"Oh, I am ever so sorry, dears. I was just talking to the Minister of Magic and Cornelius so loves to go on about things. But, I don't suppose any of you can relate so we'll leave it at that shall we?"

She said all this in a sweet, sugary, little girl voice that made me want to cause her physical injury, but I somehow restrained myself.

Naturally we just all looked at her as if she were barking at us instead of speaking.

"Right then," She simpered. "Let's move on to our fascinating lesson. "If you'll all open your books to page four and read the first chapter. There will be no need for talking."

With a heavy sigh the class collectively opened their books and began to read.

Now as you know, Don (urg, too much like Ron) I love books of every kind. I have yet to pick up a book- Divination related books notwithstanding- and not enjoy it. But this book was a snore fest as my little cousin would say. It droned on and on about the theory of Defence but said nothing about actually USING magic.

Being a fast reader I finished before everyone else and decided to say something about this small fact. At first I put my hand in the air, like any good student would, but the cow refused to acknowledge me. My hand was in the air for a good ten minutes before I got fed up.

"Excuse me Professor, but my arm is getting tired. May I ask you something please?"

She looked up, pretending to be surprised. "Oh of course dear. I didn't even see you there. What is it you want to know?"

"Why aren't we learning any magic? All our book goes on about is the theory. Aren't we going to practice with actual defensive spells?"

"Why in the world would you need to learn defensive spells in a classroom?"

I opened my mouth to speak but found that I was at a loss for words at her ridiculous question.

The rest of the class took over the argument after that. They were all appalled that we wouldn't be using any magic and worried about the practical part of our OWLS.

Then Harry brought up that fact that we won't be prepared for what's waiting for us in the real world and Flabby Face asked who would want to attack school children. I knew exactly what Harry was going to say and wanted to stop him. But I was too late and he said, very sarcastically might I add, that Lord Voldemort would.

The whole class erupted into small cries of shock at the name, but I just sighed, fearing what was coming next.

Umbridge said it was a lie and Harry argued quite forcibly with her until she gave him detention. She then claimed to be our 'friend' and told us to come to her if someone started talking about Voldemort's return and told us to open our books again.

Then Harry stood up. Again, I tried to stop him, but the words that came out of his mouth shocked me into silence.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

The whole class gasped. Then that FOUL woman had the gall to say that Cedric's death was an accident! They argued again, until Squidward sent him to see Professor McGonagall.

After Harry had left, the class immediately began to talk about what we had just witnessed.

"That is enough!" Umbridge shouted. "If I hear one peep about what happened here, you will join Mr. Potter in detention!" She took a deep shuttering breath and I swear the flab on her neck rippled like she had gills. "I will say this one last time. The Dark Lord has NOT returned. This is all a lie to stir up trouble. Mr. Diggory's death was not a murder. It was a terrible accident that could have been prevented had caution been used."

I couldn't stop myself and I burst out. "I beg your pardon?" I hissed.

"Miss. Granger. You WILL put your hand up in my class-"

"Did you just insinuate that Cedric's death was his own fault?" I interrupted.

"Well, my dear, perhaps had he been more prepared for the task he would still be with us."

My jaw dropped and tears jumped to my eyes. "How dare you! Cedric was more than prepared for the tasks. He was in first place! He could have won if he hadn't been murdered by-"

"Hermione!" Ron hissed. "Stop!"

I was breathing deeply at this point, desperately trying to stop the angry tears from escaping.

"I think it would be best if you left, my dear. Go cool off before you say something you'll regret." Toad Face said in a cold voice.

So, I angrily gathered my things, stomped to the door and slammed it as loud as I could on my way out.

Ooh, I was so MAD. I was practically seething as I stormed down the corridor, wiping away my tears. I was so out of focus that I ran head on into someone and was knocked to the floor.

"Bloody hell." Said a wonderfully familiar male voice. "What are you-" Fred stopped as he recognized that it was me. "Hermione?" He said helping me to my feet. "What are you doing out of class?" Then he saw my tears as I hastily tried to hide them. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"It's that...that SODDING TOAD!" "I yelled, more anger tears running down my cheeks.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised at my screaming. "Come on." He said, taking my books from me. "Let's get you calmed down."

Checking to make sure no one was around; he took my hand and led me up a couple floors and down many unused corridors until we stopped in front of a tapestry. Muttering a password, the fabric moved aside to reveal a small and blissfully abandoned room.

He pulled me inside and for a moment I forgot my anger. "What is this place?"

"Just a little something Forge and I put together. No one knows about it. It's not even on the Map. So, we won't be bothered." We sat down on the red couch that was tucked into a corner. "Now, tell me. What's got you so upset?"

"It was that foul, loathsome, evil, manipulative, egotistical, arrogant-"

"Wow, okay. Enough adjectives, love. Who are so eloquently describing?"

"Umbridge." I seethed. "Harry got into this huge argument with her over Voldemort and Cedric. She said that Voldemort was not back and that Cedric's death was an accident and could have been prevented! She basically said that it was C-cedric's fault that he got k-killed. Th-that he should have been more prepared." I sniffed and angrily brushed the few tears that forced their way out.

Fred put his arms around me and held me tight as I tried to calm myself down. "Don't listen to anything that toad says Hermione. She's only trying to get you mad to she can get you in trouble."

I sighed as I began to relax into his embrace. "I know. But she just...Merlin, I don't think I was ever so mad in my life. That's why I started to argue with her. In the end she kicked me out of class."

Fred couldn't help but laugh. "You got kicked out of class?" He asked, clearly amused. "Looks like the old pranksters rubbing off on you."

"Merlin forbid." I giggled as I snuggled closer to him. "Thanks Fred. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's what I'm here for, love."

I sighed. "Now, I'm worried though. Because everyone is going to hear about Harry's argument. It'll spread through the school like wildfire."

"Oh I think there is something much bigger that everyone will be talking about." Fred stated.

I pulled away slightly to look at his grinning face. "And just what might that be, dare I ask?"

"The newly appointed Prefect Hermione Granger getting kicked out of class for telling off a teacher. That's even bigger news than You-Know-Who returning."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You are impossible." I told him fondly.

"Yeah, but you still love me." He said with a smile.

I snorted. "You're pretty sure of yourself there, Mr. Weasley."

"Why, yes. Yes I am. And do you want to know why I am so sure?"

"Enlighten me, please." I said in a dry voice.

"Cause I love you too."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, though I did it with a smile. "You're such a romantic sap. I never would have pegged you for it."

"Yeah, well, just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold."

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

All too soon we had to part to go to dinner and I didn't get a chance to be with him for the rest of the day.

Maybe...maybe it's time we tell people. What do you think, David?...You know, I'd really appreciate any kind of feedback from you someday.

Anyway, it's time for bed. Hopefully things will look brighter in the morning.

Good night and sweet dreams!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I forgot to take my reality pills before so for a while I truly believe that I owned this. Then I ingested my pills and reality sunk in. I don't own any of it.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They really make my day when I read them. Sorry this is later, but I have strep throat and it seems to have infiltrated the rest of my body making it hard to move. But I feel better now and nothing cures like writing a little fan fiction! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Hogwarts-September 4th- Girl's Dormitory-10:30pm

It's come to my attention, Robert that I forgot to tell you a few things that happened on the train and at the start of term feast. I've been so distracted by that Umbridge woman that I've totally lost track of these things.

Anyway, on the train Ginny introduced Harry, Ron, Neville and I to a Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood. I've heard of her before though it was through the rather cruel name of Loony Lovegood. Sure, the girl is a bit strange...okay so she's completely off her rocker but that doesn't give anyone the right to call her names. Luna is really nice but she seems quite fascinated by Ron. She stares at him a lot like she's studying him. You know how scientists go out in the wild to study monkeys and such? That's how she looks at him. Very funny if you ask me. Ron has yet to notice of course since he's oblivious to everything but food and Quidditch. Who knows though right? Maybe she'll end up confusing him so much one day that by the end of it they'll be going out.

Right, so now onto the Feast. It was there that we found out about Umbridge. She prattled on about change and trimming and other such nonsense. It sounded like she was talking about her bloody garden or something. It all boils down to the fact that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. Fan-freaking-tastic! We also discovered that Hagrid was gone. We had wondered why he wasn't doing his usual job of ferrying the first years across the lake, but at the Feast Dumbledore told us all that Grubblyplank would be filling in for the time being. I do hope Hagrid is all right. I have a feeling he's going to the Giants on Dumbledore's behalf.

On a happier note, we are having a ball at the end of this month! It's a Welcome Back Ball that the whole school can attend, though the first, second and third years are only allows to stay until 10:00pm. For everyone else it's midnight.

Sigh...speaking of the Ball something happened today because of it. And when I say interesting I mean mind numbingly annoying.

It was around 8: oo at night and Fred and I were in the Common Room working on Ancient Runes. I was bumped up to the 7th year class so Fred and I have it together. It's a great excuse for us to hang out in public. So, I was walking him though a particularly difficult translation when he brought up the Ball.

"So...what do you think about this Ball we're having?" He asked me.

"It sounds like fun." I told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I guess I was kinda hoping we could go together. Finally tell people about us."

I stopped writing and set my quill down. "I've been thinking about that too. Telling people I mean. And I believe that going to the Ball together is the perfect way to do it."

He grinned at me. "Great! So what should we tell people if we get asked?"

"Well, I'm going to say that I'm going with my boyfriend. But I'd like to keep the 'who' a secret until the Ball."

"Sounds good Granger." Fred told me with a wink as we returned to our homework.

A few minutes later we heard a nervous cough from behind us.

"Er...Hermione?" Came Ron's voice.

Fred and I turned around.

"Oh, hi Ron." I greeted him. "Are you okay?" I asked him for he looked a little green.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute."

"Oh...sure." I said uncertainly as I moved off the couch and followed him away from the crowd of people.

"So..." I said after Ron seemed to be lacking in words. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Umm...I actually wanted to ask you something." He said, ears going bright red.

"Oh...okay, go ahead."

He took a deep breath and hastily choked out. "Willyougotoballwithme?"

My stomach dropped. Oh no. Please Merlin, please don't be doing this to me. I thought.

"Er...can you say that one more time? I didn't really hear you." I asked praying to all known Gods and Goddesses in the Universe that I heard him wrong.

"Will you...you know...go to the ball...with me?"

I bit my lip as I looked over at Fred whose shoulders seemed to be shaking. He was laughing! That sodding prat was laughing at my extremely awkward situation!!

"That wanker!" I muttered to myself.

"Er...what?" Ron asked.

I jumped having forgotten about him for a brief moment.

"Umm...look Ron, I really appreciate you asking me and all, but...I'm kinda going with someone else. So...I'm terribly sorry but I can't go with you." I said, feeling guilty.

"You...someone asked you all ready?" He asked in a shocked and slightly insulting tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes, earlier guilt forgotten. "Yes Ronald. Is that so hard t o believe?"

"What?! Oh, no! Not at all...I just...who are you going with?"

"Erm...my boyfriend." I said in a quiet voice.

His jaw dropped. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Honestly, Ronald!" I hissed. "Shut-up!"

"Who...who...who the hell is your boyfriend?"

"You'll have to find out at the Ball, like everyone else."

"Find out what?" Harry asked as he joined us. Unfortunately he noticed that I was somewhat upset so he threw a casual arm around my shoulder and gave me a brief squeeze.

Ron's eyes widened and he went purple. "HARRY?! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HARRY?!"

"WHAT?!" Harry yelped as he yanked his arm away from me.

"No, Ronald!" I snapped. "I'm not going out with Harry. Honestly, you're such an idiot sometimes."

"Wait." Harry said. "What's so wrong with that?"

"With what?" I asked huffily.

"Going out with me? What's wrong with that?"

I groaned. "Bloody hell Harry. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Having your first fight I see!" Ron said triumphantly. "You'll never last if you fight this much."

"Ron. Harry and I are NOT dating!" I said through clenched teeth.

"You keep saying it is if the thought of dating me disgusts you. Am I really that repulsive?" Harry asked me, not following my argument with Ron at all.

"ARGH! No, Harry. You're not repulsive at all! You're very fancible, okay?"

"HA!" Ron said point his finger at us. "You ARE together!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley I swear to Merlin if you don't stop I'm going to-"

"You shouldn't be threatening me, Hermione. I am your boyfriend's best friend, you know." Ron retorted sulkily.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"Who's not?" Harry asked.

"ARGH! YOU'RE NOT!"

"Well, of course I'm not." Harry said finally coming to his senses.

"You guys aren't going out then?" Ron asked.

"No." I said in a dangerous voice as Harry shook his head.

"Then who are you going out with?" Ron demanded.

"You have a boyfriend?" Harry asked me. "Who?"

"You will both find out at the Ball." I said exasperated.

"But-" Ron started to say.

"Sorry to come between this rather entertaining discussion." Interrupted Fred, who had silently made his way over to our corner. "But I need to steal, Granger away before she castrates the both of you."

"Why do you need her?" Ron demanded.

"Because, Ronald, I'm helping him with our Ancient Runes homework. I was bumped up to the 7th year class remember?"

"Oh...right."

I sighed. "I'll talk to you guys later." I told them, making my way over to the couch.

"What's castrate mean?" I heard Ron ask as I neared the couch.

"Argh, I swear to Merlin those two drive me insane!" I huffed as Fred and I sat back down.

He chuckled at my anger towards my best friends.

"And you!!" I yelled accusingly.

"What did I do?" Fred asked suddenly fearful.

"Don't play innocent with me Fred Weasley. You saw what was happening the whole time and you were laughing!"

He grinned at me. "Sorry, love." He apologized as I noticed Harry getting rather angry with Ron again.

I sighed. "Whatever Fred." I grumbled as he chuckled again.

"FOR THE LAST TIME RON! HERMIONE AND I ARE NOT GOING OUT!!" Harry bellowed.

Suddenly the Common Room was a flurry of discussion.

"Who's Harry not going out with?"

"Gasp! Hermione Granger?!"

"Harry's going out with Hermione Granger?"

I groaned and slumped farther into the couch as Fred laughed even harder.

Good Lord people here drive me crazy. Parvarti and Lavender were asking me when the wedding is while we got ready for bed. It's gonna be fourth year all over again. I don't think waiting for the Ball is an option anymore. Fred and I are going to have to reveal our relationship ASAP. But how...? Ugg, I don't know. I'll have to sleep on it. I also have a few murders to plan anyway.

Good night, Harvey!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Alas, for it is not my own!!**

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews. I'm really glad that you are all enjoying this story. Sorry this is late, but I've been working a lot lately. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hogwarts-September 6th- Girls Dorm-3am

Okay, I'm sure you are wondering what I am doing up at this ungodly hour, Karen. Well, to be honest it's mainly because I'm extremely nervous. Why am I nervous do you ask? I'm nervous because, Fred and I decided that we are going to tell everyone about our relationship tomorrow. (Er...well today I suppose) DUN DUN DUUUUUH!! And why are we doing this I'm sure you are asking now? Well, it's the small simple fact that EVERYONE IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!

Seriously, ever since Harry yelled in the common room last night that we were NOT going out, people have been bugging me non-stop about it. The rumour is that we've been keeping it a secret so we wouldn't hurt Ron's feelings. And now everyone thinks that Ron knows and there was a huge blow up between the three of us in the common room. Honestly! People in this school are psycho. There are tons of other rumours as well. They all range from Harry and I being engaged to Harry and I eloping to Las Vegas and having a drunken Elvis impersonator marrying us. These people seriously need to get a life. If I have to tell one more moron that Harry and I arent together I...I...you know there are now words in the English language to describe what would I would do. Though words like mass murder and bludgeoning to death do come to mind.

Argh. Anyway at around 1:00am when I realized that my dreams were full of Umbridge wearing an octopus costume, a fat drunken Elvis singing "Here Comes the Bride" and Lavender and Parvarti in hideous pink and orange brides maid dresses asking if they could be in the wedding, I decided to go see Fred about this annoying scenario.

I threw my covers off and angrily made my way to the 7th year boy's dormitory. It was only when I got there did I think of the other boys who would be there asleep. So, as quietly as I could I snuck into the room and surveyed the beds. It seemed that Merlin was smiling down on me because the only beds that contained a sleeping 7th year were two. Fred and George's to be exact. I stealthily made my way to Fred's bed and began trying to wake him up.

"Fred!" I hissed. "Fred! Wake up!" I whispered. All the stupid lump did was turn on his side and grumble something about broccoli. (Honestly, what is it about this family and dreaming about vegetables?) I groaned in frustration and then began to poke him with my wand.

Now, I'm sure Bella, you are wondering why on Earth would I poke ANY-thing with my wand, living or otherwise. Well, in my defence I was sleep deprived, annoyed and fed up with the world in general, so I wasn't exactly thinking straight.

Poking him with my wand was my first mistake. The next was the fact that I kept poking him while I was getting more and more frustrated. "Fred! For Merlin's sake! WAKE UP!!" I finally yelled.

Sigh, five things happened in very quick succession. One, my wand emitted a series of very colourful sparks while being pointed in the direction of Fred's mid-section. Two, Fred woke up with a shout and a few choice swear words and sat bolt up. Three, he sat up so fast that it startled me enough to fall backwards. Four, as I fell I grabbed for anything to stop my inevitably painful fall and my hands latched onto the curtains around his bed. And finally the curtains ripped off their hangings, so the buggers didn't stop my fall, and I and the curtains fell to the floor in a tangled mess.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I heard George demand. (Remember I was on the ground underneath the curtains, struggling to extract myself.)

"Don't look at me!" I heard Fred reply. "I was sleeping and the next things I know, I'm being attacked by some nutter."

"I'm not a nutter!" I shouted from my fabric prison. Though my voice came out all muffled and Fred and George only heard, "M ot a utter!"

I sensed them point their wands at my tangled mass and heard Fred say, "What do you think it is?"

"I dunno." George said. "Maybe we should stun it?"

"NO!!" I roared, finally escaping from the curtains. "It's just me!"

"Hermione?" They asked together.

"Yes." I said testily, still trying to stand up. "Help me would you?" I snapped.

Fred forgot his confusion for a moment and helped get my lower half get untangled, and then pulled me to my feet.

As I was dusting myself off the twins looked at my completely stunned.

"Don't look at me like that." I told them.

"What...what in the name of Merlin's dirty underpants were you doing?" George asked me.

"I was _trying_ to wake you up." I said indicating to Fred with my wand.

Fred visibly flinched. "Keep that bloody things away from me."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly." I huffed. "You Weasley's and your sleep. If Voldemort himself and his merry band of Death Eaters popped in and started rampaging, you'd all sleep through it!"

Ignoring my comment, George asked, "Why were you trying to wake him up anyway?"

"Because I need to talk to him, that's why."

"At 1 o'clock in the morning?" George asked incredulous.

"Yes." I told him firmly. "You would too if Umbridge was wearing an octopus costume in your dream."

Fred and George locked eyes for a moment.

George sighed. "She's your girlfriend, mate."

Fred just smiled at me. "Never a dull moment." Then he took my hand and we sat on his bed.

"Sorry about your curtains." I mumbled.

"No worries." He told me. "_Reparo." _ He muttered, pointing wand at the crumpled fabric on the floor.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked as his curtains re-fastened to their hangings.

"I don't think I can wait any longer, Fred." Out of the corner of my eye I saw George give me a strange look from his position on his bed.

Fred knew immediately what I was referring to.

"It is very frustrating isn't it?" He asked, sympathetically. I noticed George raise an eyebrow.

"Argh! Yes! I can't take it anymore, Fred. I'm losing my mind." George was now furrowing his forehead.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" He asked me. "I'll only agree if you're sure you're ready." George then coughed uncomfortably.

"Yes, I'm 100 percent sure, Fred. We're going to do it." Suddenly it looked like George's eyes were going to come out of their sockets.

"How should we go about this then?" Fred asked me as George's jaw dropped.

"Umm...I was thinking we should do it at breakfast. Everyone will be there." I told him as George turned an interesting hue of purple.

"Well, we'll have to make it more interesting, love." Fred said while his twin looked like he was having an anyerisum and a heart attack at the same time.

"How so?" I asked suspiciously. George was now gulping down a glass of water at an alarming rate.

"We can't just come right out and do it." He explained. "We have to make it build up." George choked on his water and sprayed it all over himself.

"The Ball!" I said triumphantly as both twins looked at me curiously. "Start talking about the Ball or something and then ask me to it, or confirm that we're still going together. You know, just something along those lines." George was now looking so lost it made me almost want to go comfort him about whatever he was upset over.

"Hmm...I like it!" He proclaimed. "I'm so glad I'm dating a genius."

I rolled my eyes at him. "So this is for sure right? We're really going to tell everyone about us at breakfast?"

"Yes. Yes we are, love." He said as a look of comprehension and complete and utter relief displayed across George's face.

I leaned over to kiss Fred, but before I could I noticed him wincing and rubbing his stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.

"Er...I think your attack did more damage than I thought." He said.

"Oh, Merlin, Fred. I'm so sorry." I said as George snickered. "Can you at least _pretend _that you are asleep?" I snapped at George.

He muttered something about insane girlfriends and straightjackets as he turned over to face away from us.

"Now," I said in a no-nonsense voice. "Take your shirt off."

Fred's eyebrows rose suggestively.

"Behave." I told him. "I need to make sure that you're okay."

He grinned at me, pulled his shirt over his head and I was greeted by an extremely muscular chest and stomach.

"Bloody hell." I breathed, as Fred laughed.

"Like what you see, my dear?" He asked, teasing me.

"I...er...well..." I coughed to hide my embarrassment. "Quidditch has certainly done you some good." I offered.

He laughed again. "Thanks, Hermione."

I then noticed the angry red marks that my wand had left. (his muscle distracted me) "I'm so sorry, Fred." I told him brushing my hand across his stomach. (did I mention his muscle yet?)

"I'm fine, love, really." He told me. "George has inflicted much worse as have our joke products." He told me as I continued my, completely and certifiably medical examination.

I noticed him shiver slightly at my touch and couldn't help a small grin jump to my face.

"You're sure?" I asked still tracing his (bloody fantastic) musculature.

"Erm, yes." He told me gently taking my hands in his. "And you better get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

I gulped. "Oh yeah. I suppose you're right."

"I usually am." He said smugly.

I snorted. "Goodnight, Fred."

"Goodnight, love." He said before giving me a passionate kiss.

I got up rather unsteadily and made my way back to my dorm.

So there you have it. In a matter of hours everyone is going to know about Fred and I. It'll be okay. Really it will. Right? I mean, Ron won't kill Fred will he? I hope not because then I'd have to kill Ron. The last thing Hogwarts needs a double homicide headline in the Daily Prophet.

Bah! I don't know. And anyway, if people don't approve I won't care. I love Fred. And that's all that matters.

Okay, I need to get some sleep tonight. Wish me luck, Rose! I'll tell you everything tomorrow!

* * *

**AN: Yay, another chapter done! What kind of reactions do you think they will get? And what exactly was George thinking during Fred and Hermione's conversation? ;). Hope you all like this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nope. It never has been and it never shall be mine. sobs**

**AN: Finally, I got this done! It took me ages because I wanted it to be just right. I really didn't want to disappoint anyone with this chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you again for all your lovely reviews. They make me so happy! Oh and just so you all know. Normal front is Hermione talking about the present. Italics is all what happened in the past. And the bold font is Fred talking to you, lol. Please enjoy the reveal chapter!**

* * *

Hogwarts- September 6th-Library-Lunch Time

Well. That was certainly not how I thought things would go.

It's lunch time as you can see and I'm here in the Library. Thankfully, Fred is here too. He's sitting across from me going over some WWW order forms. He said that he didn't want me to be alone just because I refuse to set foot in the Great Hall. I'm sure you are wondering why I have relocated my eating area for the time being. It's simple really. Since it is lunch time that means that the Great Hall has tables full of food. And where there is food, inevitably you will find Ron Weasley. And Ron is not someone I desire to see at the moment.

I'm sure you recall, Isobel, that today is the day that Fred and I decided to reveal our relationship. Well, we did it. At breakfast. Everyone knows now. And when I say everyone I mean the whole of the United Kingdom must know thanks to the show that Ron put on.

Don't worry I'll explain it all.

* * *

_I woke up around 6 this morning after only getting a few hours sleep. Not the best way to start the day, but I still remained optimistic that everything would work out. I crept down to the common room to find it occupied by Fred. He couldn't sleep either apparently. Encouraging, no?_

"_Hey, Fred." I greeted him, as I took a seat next to him._

"_Morning, Hermione." He said with that special smile. "Sleep okay?"_

"_Not really." I admitted. "I'm nervous. You?"_

"_Nah, I'm not too nervous. I'm just worried about Ron's reaction to the whole thing."_

"_He does tend to blow things way out of proportion doesn't he?"_

"_That's our Ron." Fred said with a chuckle. _

_We were silent for a few minutes._

"_You do know that he fancies you, right?" Fred finally asked me._

_I sighed. "Yes, I know he does."_

"_Well, at least he all ready knows that you have a boyfriend."_

"_He thinks it's Viktor Krum. He hasn't told me, but it's pretty obvious. I also think that he is under the impression that the relationship isn't going to last."_

"_How the bloody hell is Krum supposed to come here for a Ball? Quidditch is in season."_

_I laughed. "This is Ron we're talking about, Fred."_

"_This is true." He admitted._

_He became silent again and that worried me._

"_Fred, are you okay? You're awfully quiet."_

"_I'm fine. It's just...well...can I confess something to you?"_

"_I'm not a priest, but sure."_

"_Last year, all the years I've known you actually, I always thought that you fancied Ron back. So, I dunno, I'm still sort of in shock that you're with me like this."_

_My jaw dropped. "You thought...after all Ron has done...that I had a crush on the idiot?"_

_He chuckled slightly. "What can I say, Granger, you're a hard girl to read...Have you ever, though? Fancied him I mean?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope. Never. How could I when I was too busy being crazy about you?" I added blushing._

_He grinned a great big grin and I swear that he was tearing up-_

* * *

Oh honestly! Sorry for the return to the present, Tessa, but my insane boyfriend was reading over my shoulder and shouted in my ear that he was not tearing up. He is sulking now. No wait. He's got his wand out...what is he-

**Hello there! Fred Weasley here! I just stole this charming little diary from my equally charming girlfriend who is currently threatening to hex my bits off unless I give it back. Lovely girl, isn't she? Anyway, I just need to clear the air here and announce that those were not tears in my manly eyes. They were but figments of a clearly, hormonally unbalanced, romance obsessed female. I, Fred Weasley have never cried. Don't believe anything my gorgeous, yet delusional, girlfriend tells you. That is all.**

Oh that prat!! What did he write?? HORMONAL?? DELUSIONAL?? Why that...okay, just take deep breaths. You love this unstable crazy man, remember? In and out. In and out. Right. I'm good.

Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah! Of course.

* * *

_...and I STILL swear that he was tearing up. "Yeah?" He asked me._

_"Yes." I said firmly. "I've always had a bit of a crush on you. It didn't grow deeper until last year. Particularly when you fixed my shoes."_

_"Fixed your shoes?" He asked clearly bemused._

_"Yes. Remember? I couldn't even stand in my heels that Ginny picked out for me for the Yule Ball. So you charmed them and told me the story of when your dad invented the spell for your mother. That's when I fell in love with you." I confessed, blushing a deep red._

_"Really?" He said, obviously surprised._

_I nodded. "Yup."_

_He laughed. "You're a strange one, love."_

_"Hey, you're dating me. What does that say about you?"_

_"That I'm possibly the bravest bloke in school?" He offered with a wink._

_I rolled my eyes. "Gee. Thanks." _

_Now I was curious as to when Fred fell for me, I really wanted to know but was a little sheepish to ask._

"_Er...can I...I mean...when did you know that...?" I trailed off._

"_When did I know that I was in love with you?" He asked me, amused._

_I nodded._

"_Well, I'd always had a crush on you too. From the moment I met you I did. But it wasn't until you were petrified did I know...I snuck in to see you a lot. Madame Pomfrey caught me a few times but she promised not to tell you when you woke up...You scared the hell out of me that year, you know? I didn't know i you were gonna wake up again. I missed you. I missed the way you'd always tell me and George off. And how your hair would electrify when you were excited about something. I missed watching you study. You always get this look when you're reading something new. I was always fascinated by it. So, as I sat by your bedside all those nights thinking about how much I missed you, I realized that it wasn't some stupid crush. That is was the real thing." He finished looking slightly self-conscious by his speech._

_Now it was my turn to tear up. I had never heard anything like that from him. _

"_Fred...I had no idea. I'm sorry that I worried you so much."_

_He shrugged and cleared his throat, still clearly embarrassed by his confession._

_I laughed at his ridiculousness and snuggled as close to him as I could._

"_We should probably part ways until breakfast, love." Fred said 10 minutes later._

_I sighed as I got up from the couch. "You're right. I'll see you there then?" I asked nervously._

"_You can count on me." He told me._

_I gave him a quick kiss and headed out the portrait hole._

_I slowly made my way down the deserted corridors as I meandered toward the Great Hall. It was still early, only 7:30, but with classes an hour or so away, signs of life were now cropping up throughout the castle._

_Once I made it to the Great Hall there were a few bleary eyed students gulping down coffee and the staff table was full. I sat at the empty Gryffindor table and waited for my friends to come down. _

_Harry and Ron eventually made it down about ten minutes later and we were soon joined by Ginny, Neville and an assortment of our peers. It wasn't until I saw two identical red heads enter the Hall did I feel like my stomach was flying on a Hippogriff. _

"_Morning all!" Fred and George chorused as they sat down, with Fred directly across from me. _

"_What are you two doing sitting here?" Ron asked grumpily._

"_Can't a couple of blokes sit down and enjoy a meal with their younger brother and his friends?" Fred asked innocently._

"_You've done something to the food haven't you?" Ron asked alarmed._

"_No we haven't you dolt." George said. _

"_Then why are you here?" Ron asked again._

"_Honestly, Ron." I snapped. "Just leave them alone."_

_Ron looked at me incredulous. "Since when do you stick up for them?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "You're being rude to them. So, just leave them alone and stop talking with your mouth full."_

_Ron just grumbled at me and returned to his bacon and eggs._

"_Oh George, I forgot to ask." Fred said. "Did you ask Katie to the Ball yet?"_

"_Yup!" George said triumphantly. "She said yes."_

"_Good on you mate." Fred congratulated him. "Knew she couldn't resist the old Weasley Twin charm."_

_I couldn't help but snort at this._

_Fred turned to me. "What's so funny, Granger?" He asked._

"_The Weasley Twin charm?" I teased. "Are you serious?"_

"_Completely. It's fool proof."_

_I scoffed. "I highly doubt that." I said._

_Fred then got a very mischievous look in his eyes and I knew it was coming._

"_Well, it certainly worked on you when you agreed to go to the Ball with me."_

_The reactions were almost simultaneous._

_Ginny gasped as she realized what we had done. _

_Harry stabbed himself with his knife as his hand jerked from the surprise. _

_Neville almost swallowed his fork and began gagging and coughing loudly enough to cause everyone to look in our direction._

_Parvarti, who was just about to stand up, fell over from the shock and took Lavender along with her. They fell to the floor with sheiks and screams of both astonishment and terror at hitting the hard floor. _

_And Ron. Ron spat out his full-to-the-point-of-bursting-mouth of food all over people within a 15 foot radius. _

"_WHAT?!" He roared. "What the bloody hell did you just say?" He shouted at Fred._

"_Ron, for Merlin's sake!" I hissed. "Calm down!"_

"_What do you mean when she agreed to go to the ball with you?!" He demanded, ignoring me completely._

"_It means just as it sounds, little brother." Fred told him calmly. "Hermione and I are going to the Ball together."_

"_But-but...that's not possible!" He argued as everyone around us recovered from their reactions enough to watch us._

"_Why's that?" Fred asked._

"_Because, she told me that she was going with her boyfriend." Ron said loudly._

"_That's because I am going with my boyfriend." I told Ron quietly._

_Ron then turned and interesting shade of green, purple and red as he began to understand what was going on._

"_You two are going out?" He asked. "YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?!"_

"_Shhh!! Good God, Ron. Not so loud." I said._

_Harry, who was holding a napkin to his bleeding hand said in a very calm, yet curious voice, "For how long?"_

"_Since July." We both answered. _

"_Wow." Harry said. "Er...well, congratulations then."_

_I smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry!"_

_Other people stared to offer us their congratulations and I thought the drama was over. But of course, it wasn't._

_Ron suddenly stood up, furious._

"_Are you guys all freaking serious?" Ron demanded of our well-wishers. "They've been lying to us for almost three months!"_

"_Ron." Ginny said. "Not now."_

_Ron just ignored her as he turned towards Fred and I, since we were now seated beside each other._

"_Why the hell did you lie to us?" He demanded._

"_We didn't want to upset anyone, Ron." I told him softly for I noticed Umbridge staring at us._

"_Oh well isn't that sweet of you both." Ron mocked. _

_Fred stood up. "Stop it, Ron. You're making a scene."_

_George walked up to his twin for support. "Yeah, Ron. Come on. Let's go get you cooled down somewhere."_

_But he wasn't paying attention to either of them. Instead he was staring coldly at me. "I guess Rita Skeeter was on to something after all." He spat. "Harry and Krum not good enough for you? And what about Diggory then, eh? Were you two 'just friends' as well?"_

_Out of all the things that Ron has ever said to me that hurt the most. It hurt the most because it was Malfoy that I had last heard them from. Ron was acting like Malfoy and that hurt more then I could ever imagine._

_Tears sprang to my eyes and I hastily choked back a sob._

"_That is going to far!" George yelled as Fred put his arm around me._

"_How dare you, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said furiously. _

_Ron opened his mouth the retort when Harry stopped him. "That's enough!" He said in a voice I rarely heard him use. He marched up to Ron, grabbed him by the arm and said. "Come on. I'm taking you away from here before you get yourself killed." _

_Harry then dragged Ron out of the Great Hall and everything was silent._

_Eventually talk broke out again and the Hall was full of excited voices discussing what they had just witnessed._

"_Let's get out of here, okay?" Fred asked me._

_I nodded and brushed away they few tears that had escaped._

_Fred took my hand and we made our way up to the library. _

So, that's it. The whole painful story. I knew that Ron would be upset, but how could he say those things? I thought he was my friend.

I haven't even gone to class! Can you believe that? I was so upset when Fred and I got up here that I couldn't stop crying for ages. Eventually George and Ginny came to see us and told us that they were going to go talk to our professors and explain that Fred and I were not going to be in class. Thankfully, neither of us had Snape or Umbridge.

I just can't bring myself to face anyone. What are people going to say? What is Ron going to say next? I just can't even-

Hold on. Wait just one freaking minute. What the hell am I doing?! I don't hide away from people! And certainly not from the likes of Ron. I should be down in the Great Hall right now, enjoying lunch with my friends and a boyfriend whom I love. Pull yourself together, Granger! This isn't you. You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!!

That's it. I'm going down. I won't hide anymore. I refuse to give Ron the satisfaction. The sodding prat.

Okay, deep calming breaths. I'm ready. Wish me luck, Maggie.

And you should also wish luck to anyone who gets in my way.

Mwa hahahahaha.

Ooops. I think I might have scared Fred. I didn't realize that I did that evil laugh out loud.

Oh well. I'm off to dangers unknown! And am I scared you ask?

Of course I'm not scared.

I have Fred.

* * *

**AN continued: I really hope that you all liked this chapter. It had a bit more drama in it, but I thought that the reveal of their relationship needed that. I'm so nervous to post this! lol. I don't know why. Maybe I made Ron too OOC? I dunno. I like what I wrote. I just hope that you all do too! Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: It is not now, nor shall it ever be mine.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait again. I had more writers block, plus I've been working like bloody mad. Stupid coffee shop. (I work at a Tim Hortons, btw) Anyway, thank you again for all your reviews. They're so wonderful. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Hogwarts-September 8th-Girls Dorm- 11pm

So, I have some astounding news for you, Ellen. Ron apologized today.

At first he avoided Fred and I like we had the Hippogriff Pox (not something I've had myself but according to Fred it's rather nasty to look upon).

The other day, after I decided that I wasn't going to hid away in the library for the rest of my life, Fred and I made our way down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. Not much happened then to be honest. Ron, shockingly enough, wasn't even there. Harry told me he was eating in the Kitchens. We had a few people come over to us to ask if it was true that we were together and others came over to offer their congratulations.

All in all, not as horrific as I thought it would be. Fred had his arm around my waist the entire time and kept whispering ridiculous things in my ear to make me laugh. Sigh...he is perfect of is it just me?

Anyway, like I said Ron avoided us all yesterday and most of today. It wasn't until after supper did he approach Fred and I.

* * *

_We were walking out the doors of the Great Hall when we heard someone cough behind us._

_Fred turned and scowled. "What do you want?"_

_I turned as well to see Ron looking down at his feet and mumbling something. _

"_Speak up would you?" Fred snapped._

_I placed a comforting hand on Fred's arm to hush him. _

"_It's okay." I told him. "I can handle this. I'll meet you in the common room."_

_Thankfully, Fred nodded and whispered. "I know he was a prat and he doesn't deserve to be talked to, but try not to kill him okay? He's Mum's youngest son. I don't think she'd appreciate it."_

_I giggled slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Away with you." I told him fondly._

"_As my Mistress commands, it shall be done!" He proclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Bye, Fred."_

"_See you, love. Good luck." And with one last quick kiss and a threatening glare to Ron he was gone._

_I faced Ron. "Is there something that you want to say to me, Ronald?" I asked._

_He winced slightly at my using his whole first name._

"_Er...yes. But can we talk somewhere more private?" He requested._

_I nodded and he led me to an empty classroom_

"_Okay." I told him. "Talk."_

"_Right...look, Hermione those things I said...I didn't actually mean them. You're not...you know, like that at all. Erm...I just get this thing where words come out of my mouth whether I like them to or not. I was just shocked and upset. But I guess it doesn't excuse what I said. So...I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am."_

_I could tell that he was being sincere. I was still furious with him, but decided not to punish him further._

"_I forgive you." I told him._

_He sighed with relief. "Thanks. Fred's right though. I don't deserve it."_

"_Not really, but you're my best friend Ron. Friends forgive each other for being stupid loud mouthed prats."_

_He grinned slightly, and then was silent for a moment._

"_Do you really love him?" He asked me quietly._

_I looked him right in the eye and said. "With all my heart."_

_Ron became slightly uncomfortable at my reply but said, "I guess that's what matters then. I hope you two will be happy together. But if he breaks your heart I'll hex him into the next century." He muttered._

_I laughed at this. "You know, you're going to have to apologize to Fred as well."_

_Ron grimaced. "I know. And I don't think he's going to be as forgiving as you."_

"_Probably not." I agreed, amused. "And I think they have new joke products to test."_

_He groaned. "Bloody perfect." _

_I laughed again. "Come on then. I know you have a mountain of homework to do." I said as I opened the door._

_Ron groaned again. "Come on, Hermione. You're not serious are you?"_

"_Of course I am! This is OWL year, Ron. You need to keep up on your studies."_

_We argued like this all the way up to the common room. I was glad for it though. It means that we are back to normal._

_Once in the common room, Ron apologized to Fred who strangely enough, accepted it without argument._

_I was very suspicious of this as, apparently, was Ron. He was forever looking over his shoulder at Fred as if he were suspecting some kind of ambush._

_After about the 10__th__ time Ron looked at us warily I asked Fred, "Are you ever going to put him out of his misery and prank him?"_

_Fred grinned evilly. "Oh but it's much more fun watching him squirm." Fred told me._

_I shook him head at him. "You're terrible." I said._

"_Oh come on. You gotta admit it is very entertaining." Fred laughed. "Watch." He said as he pulled out his wand._

_I looked over to Ron who had gone white with fear. He gathered his books up hastily and dashed up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory as if Voldemort had just popped in for tea._

_I shook my head again, but gave Fred a smile. "Very evil-like, Mr.Weasley."_

"_Why thank-you, Miss. Granger." He said with a little bow._

_I returned to my work, but I couldn't concentrate because I kept on picturing Voldemort and his Death Eaters drinking afternoon tea with little sandwiches, gossiping about the various members of his crazy followers. ( I have a very vivid imagination as you can see.)_

_I began to giggle uncontrollably and Fred looked at me._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Do you think Voldemort drinks tea?" I asked him in my most serious voice._

"_What?" _

"_I think he must." I went on. "Everyone drinks tea. I wonder what he takes it with? And does he eat crumpets or biscuits with it?" _

"_Have you gone insane and forgot to tell me?" Fred asked._

_I giggled again. "Sorry. You're just witnessing the inner workings of my mind."_

_He shook his head. "Granger, you are so weird. Love you for it though." He told me kissing me soundly._

* * *

So there you have it. I'm still in shock over Ron. It's almost like he has gained some maturity or something. Is there an apocalypse that I don't know about?

Anyway, Lindsey, that's all for now. I'm bloody tuckered out. Good night!

5 minutes later

Oh bloody sodding hell!! What are we going to tell Mr.Weasley?!

* * *

**AN continued: Yay, another chapter done! I hope everyone liked it. **

**Right...so I have a new story that I'm writing. It's a Cedric/Hermione fic and it's been on my mind for the last few weeks. I think it has been contributing to my writers block. I'm not sure if it is good enough to put up here so I'm posting the summary with this chapter. Can you guys tell me what you think of it?**

Summary: At the beginning of Hermione's Third Year she starts to have terrible dreams about the death of a certain Hufflepuff. After discussing her dreams with an unlikely mentor, Hermione realizes the terrible truth. These are not dreams at all, but visions of the future. A future that she is not allowed to change. A future that will save the Wizarding World from destruction. A future that she, alone, must force into reality, no matter what the cost. Even if that means ensuring the death of Cedric Diggory.

**It's pretty out there I know. I have the first chapter (a prologue actually) written if anyone is interested. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Bloody hell. It's still not mine!!**

**AN: Okay, so it's apology time. I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in so long but my computer went haywire and had to be fixed. Then I had to work like 11 days straight and writer's block came back to haunt me. Lovely, no? Anyway, I'm really sorry. Thank-you to all those who have reviewed. Your thoughts and comments are like a ray of sunshine! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks again.**

* * *

Hogwarts-September 18th-10pm-Girls Dorm

Merlin this past week has been HELL. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, Daisy, but there has been absolutely no time at all. It just seems like everything is falling apart. And it's all that toad, Umbridge's fault. Do you know what she did to Harry in those detentions she gave him? She made him cut open is bloody hand!! Umbridge has this quill that etches Harry's lines into the back of his hand. _I must not tell lies._ I...that...she's...ARGH. I have NEVER hated someone so much in my life!! She's right up there will that bleeding Dark Lord we all know and love, so, so dearly.

Harry's also been sleeping terribly and he's been so irritable lately. I can understand why, I'm upset myself but at least I'm not taking it out on my friends. I'm not sure what to do about this whole situation but let me tell you I will NOT sit by and let Harry suffer and there's no way I'm going to let Umbridge get away with all her crap.

There has also been a major upheaval in the Weasley family. Percy, it seems, has gone over to the Dark Side. Well, he hasn't joined Voldemort or anything but siding with Cornelius Fudge is close enough in my books. We got an owl from Mr. Weasley explaining that he and his son had had a huge argument. Apparently, Percy isn't very keen in the ideals of the Order so he packed up his bags, moved out of the Burrow and refuses any contact with any of the Weasley, save for one charming letter he sent to Ron tonight. I won't go into specifics because I'll get so mad I might curse something, but basically he told Ron not to associate with Harry anymore and mentioned something about not taking "the Fred and George route" and that Ron should follow in his footsteps. He also told Ron he thought I was mentally unstable and Harry cracked the first joke I've heard him tell in a long time. The conversations after the joke were...sigh...colourful.

* * *

_"Well, we already knew that." Harry said after Ron finished that particular line._

_I gave him my worst glare and smacked his arm. "Shut-up, Harry." I said._

_"Violent too." Harry said shaking his head. "Better warn Fred."_

_"Better warm me of what?" Fred asked as he plopped down next to me on the couch, giving me a quick kiss._

_"Ugg, must you?" Ron asked as Fred put his arm around my waist. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Ron. You're such a prude."_

_"Me?! A prude?!" He exclaimed._

_"For the love of Merlin, Ron." Fred said. "Give it a rest."_

_Grumbling, Ron let the subject drop._

_"Now, what do I need to be warned about?" Fred questioned again_

_"The fact that Hermione is mentally unstable and violent." Harry told him._

_"Well, I all ready knew that." Fred told him._

_"Oi! I am not!" I said. _

_"It's okay, Hermione." Fred said in a soothing tone of voice. "It's just the way you are. But be careful." He warned pretending to be serious. "Mental instability and violence are the first steps to the Dark Side."_

_I huffed. "Oh yes, I'm completely on my way to being the next Dark Lord. I just need to defeat tall, dark and baldy and I'm all set."_

_"Wouldn't you be a Dark Lady? Cause you know, you are a girl." Ron stated._

_"Thank- you Captain Obvious." I muttered as Fred and Harry snickered. _

_Harry suddenly shuddered._

_"What?" I asked._

_"I think you would be an even more terrifying Dark Lord ("LADY" Ron interrupted) then Voldemort is." Harry finished ignoring Ron._

_Fred nodded. "Definitely." _

_"Gee thanks guys." I grumbled. "Because that's something everyone wants to hear."_

_Harry grinned at me. "Come on, 'Mione I was just joking."_

_I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I know."_

_"So what's that?" Fred asked indicating to the parchment in Ron's hand._

_"A letter from our dear brother Percy." Ron spat._

_Fred's eyes darkened. "What does it say?"_

_Ron thrust the letter into Fred's hands. "Read it for yourself. If I have to read it out loud again I won't be responsible for my actions." He grumbled as he got to his feet. "I'm going to bed." Ron muttered. "G'night."_

_"Night Ron." I said softly._

_"I better go talk to him." Harry said. "See you guys in the morning."_

_"Good night Harry." I said and as he passed me I grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I hope you sleep all right."_

_He squeezed my hand back and gave me a smile. "Thanks, 'Mione. Good night."_

_"Bye, Harry." Fred said, giving him a nod._

_Harry waved before he made his way up the stairs._

_"Okay, let's see what all the fuss is over this letter." Fred said as he started to read._

_I watched warily as he took in the contents of the letter and as his face continued to get redder with each passing second._

_"That bloody wanker!" Fred hissed as he finished reading. "He better be glad that I can't leave this castle or I'd hex his arse to hell and back again!" He shouted._

_"Calm down, Fred." I said_

_"How the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down, Hermione?" He demanded getting to his feet. "My brother just insulted my entire family and if that's not bad enough he does it to you as well!"_

_"I know, Fred. What he said was wrong but-"_

_"He's supposed to be my sodding brother! How can he abandon his family like this? Were in the middle of a bloody war, we're meant to stick together. Not bloody walk off and disown each other! What the hell is he thinking?!"_

_"He's not thinking, Fred. Look, times like this change people. Everyone is scared. No one is thinking straight and the world is in chaos. Percy obviously is having a hard time handling all this."_

_"Don't defend him, Granger, he doesn't deserve it." Fred spat._

_I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh so we're back to using each others surnames are we, Weasley?"_

_"Come off it. I've called you Granger more than once since we started going out."_

_"You never said it like that." I told him._

_"And how exactly did I say it?" He demanded._

_"You said it like you meant it, Fred. The other times you said it jokingly and it was sweet. Now you're saying it like you used to before that time in the library, when we were looking for something to help Harry. You said it like you don't care one little bit about me." _

* * *

Merlin, I don't know what I was thinking here. All the stress I'd been holding in over the past week had finally reached its breaking point and Fred speaking to me like that broke the dam and it all came flooding out. So, please, don't hate me for the things I say. I all ready hate myself for them.

* * *

_"So, since it seems you don't care about me, seeing as all I was trying to do was comfort you, I have no bleeding idea why I'm still here with you! It's obvious all I'm doing is annoying you so let me solve that for you, Weasley. I'll just go away and leave you alone!" I shouted finishing my spiel._

_Fred gaped, completely lost for words as I stomped my way out of the Common Room and slammed the Fat Lady's portrait shut._

_"Be careful, would you?" The Fat Lady demanded as I stormed my way down the corridor. _

_Not really caring where I was going my feet took over the choice of destination so that my mind was left to fume._

_"Argh, boys are so stupid!" I thought to myself. "Why can't they ever control their bloody anger? So much for evolution. They all still acted like they were cavemen."_

_"We should just lock all the boys up." I muttered out loud._

_"Too right, dearie." A portrait of a woman serving, someone I assumed to be the woman's husband, dinner. "It would be easier for us all."_

_I gave her a sympathetic smile before I continued on._

_After a few minutes of cursing the male species I found myself in the Astronomy Tower of all places. But it was blissfully empty so I lay down on the floor so I could look at the stars._

_After about a half-an-hour of mentally mapping constellations my mind stated an extremely obvious fact. _

_He loves you, you stupid, great prat._

_Suddenly a horrifying thought came to me. _

_"What the bloody hell have I done?" I gasped sitting bolt up. _

_What had I done? Did I just break up with the most amazing person in the world because he said my name wrong? No. The words, "I'm breaking up with you" or "We're over" never left my lips. But did Fred think that I broke up with him? Oh, God he does! Fred thinks I've dumped him! My mind wailed._

_I jumped up ready to go find him when I found I wasn't alone._

_"Oh Fred!" I gasped. "Thank, Merlin!" I said rushing over to him. "I was just about to come find you."_

_"Really?" He asked sceptically. "I was under the impression that you didn't want to be around me."_

_I winced at his words. "I'm sorry." I said softly, completely ashamed of what I said. "I didn't mean any of it, Fred."_

_ He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair in frustration. "I know you didn't, Hermione. I'm...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. It was wrong to take it out on you. But..." He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say next. "How could you ever for a second believe that I don't care about you?"_

_I instantly felt tears prick my eyes as I realized how much I'd actually hurt him. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. "I could never think that, Fred. I didn't mean it at all." I whispered. "I'm so sorry." I said choking up._

_He put one arm around my waist and tangled his other hand in my hair. "It's okay, Hermione. I forgive you."_

_After a few minutes of holding each other I said. "I think we just had our first fight."_

_"And I believe we just had our first make up." He said in a voice that indicated he was grinning. "And you know what that means?"_

_"What?" I asked, pulling away slightly so I could see his face._

_"It means I get to kiss you to show you how much I love you."_

_"Does it now?" I asked smirking._

_"Oh, absolutely. It's a long practised ritual, Hermione. It would be a shame to not respect it. We'd insult the Gods...or something like that."_

_I giggled. "Well we wouldn't want to receive the wrath of the Gods or something like that, now would we?"_

_"No way." He said firmly and without any further discussion he kissed me._

_I let out a sigh of contentment as our tongues met and tangled together. His very talented hands were under my shirt doing things that made my knees go weak. In retaliation my own hands crept under his sweater tracing that muscle I admired so much._

_I gasped as his mouth moved down my throat blazing a trail of hot kisses as it went. _

_I moaned as his hand began moving further up my shirt, indicating to him that I greatly approved of his ministrations. _

_"Hem, hem." Came a voice from the door._

_"Bloody, sodding hell." Fred groaned as we let go of each other only to face none other than frog breath herself._

_"My, my what inappropriate behaviour. Especially from a school Prefect." She simpered. "20 points from Gryffindor and a detention for you both."_

_Fred opened his mouth to retort but I put my hand on his arm and whispered. "No, Fred. Don't."_

_"You should listen to your little friend Mr. Weasley. If you don't your situation could get much worse. Now, back to your Common Room, the both of you. And if I catch you in this kind of manner again, the consequences will be much more severe." _

_Without uttering a word, Fred grabbed my hand a lead me out of the Tower and all the way back to the Common Room. _

_"I swear that bloody woman-" Fred started before I cut him off with a kiss. _

_"Shhh." I murmured holding him close. "Forget about Umbridge. She's not worth it."_

_He sighed as he rested his chin on top of my head. "I know. She's just so infuriating."_

_"Don't worry. I'm gonna think of something to get back at her with."_

_Fred laughed. "Then Merlin help her."_

_I suddenly let out a huge yawn. _

_"You should get to bed, love. It's a big day tomorrow."_

_"Bloody detention." I muttered._

_He laughed again. "Have you forgotten that tomorrow is your birthday?"_

_My jaw dropped. "Oh my God. It is."_

_Fred chuckled. "Somehow I'm not surprise." He told me as he kissed me good night._

_"I love you, Hermione."_

_I smiled at him. "I love you too. Good night."_

_"Sweet dreams." He said as I headed up to my dormitory._

* * *

Did I tell you it was interesting or what? Fred and I had our first fight. I hope to Merlin that we never fight again, but I know we probably will. All couples fight.

Well, Roxy, I better get some sleep now. God knows what's going to happen tomorrow. I can't believe I had detention on my birthday. Umbridge will pay for all this. Somehow...Hmmm...she would probably have some kind of seizure if I got an O in my practical Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Hmm...that's an idea...

* * *

**AN: I wonder what Hermione is thinking...;). lol. Again, sorry about the long time between updates. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
